The Devil Familiar of Zero
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Louise is a noble that can't seem to do anything right. OC Rofocal Shax is disgusted with the nobles of his land and wants to help those who are weak and abused. When Louise summons him to Halkeginia, and he sees how the nobles here act, they all must be ready for the change that will come.
1. Entrance and a duel

_Hello, here is another DXD fanfiction but this one crosses with Familiar of Zero. _

_I don't own anything from Highschool Dxd or Familiar of Zero_

_"Thought"_

_"_Speech"

* * *

_General point of view_

Underworld; Sitri Castle: Sitri territory

Inside the Sitri Castle, there lies a garden that is off limits to the servants. Currently in there are 3 people, all sitting on chairs that even the Fortune 500 executives couldn't buy. One of the girls, a teenage girl is staring at the chessboard, as is another girl with black hair and glasses with a short bob cut. The 2 girls are staring at a chessboard, as is the Asian looking male on the opposite side of them. The Asian looking male is around their age, has neatly cut black hair, chiseled jaw, and is wearing a white dress shirt with beige khakis, but the most defining feature is the cocky smirk on his face right now as he moved a piece.

"Checkmate, Sona." The male said with a smile, causing the one across from him to pout and the other girl to look at the board with a shocked expression.

"Wait! Let me see…" The girl started as she stared intensely at the chessboard. She was in fact in checkmate, therefore giving her opponent the win.

"Uuuu….." Whined Sona.

"Don't give up, Sona. You will only get better and one day you will beat me." The male said gently.

"Thank you Rofocal." Sona said softly.

"Well, I must say it is time for me to go." Rofocal said as he looked down at his wristwatch to see it is past noontime.

"Thank you for playing me again." Sona said as she got up.

"No problem, cousin." Rofocal said as he stood up and smiled before he walked towards the door.

"I'll have one of the maids escort you out." Sona said as she rearranged the chess pieces to their original locations.

"Thank you. Good day, Sona. Good day Tsubaki." Rofocal said after he waved to them.

"Don't worry. You will get better." Tsubaki said as the maid came into the room to take Rofocal out.

Rofocal is being walked out of Sitri Castle by a young looking maid. As he walked out, he stared at the Underworld sky as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Here you are master." The maid said as they walked outside the gates.

"Oh, thank you. Good day." Rofocal said with a smile as he bowed to the maid. He then walked away into the forest that surrounded the entire estate.

"Hmm, something powerful is calling me for a contract." Rofocal mused as he felt something calling him. A portal appeared and sucked in Rofocal.

_My point of view_

Unknown location

"Meh, where am I?" I said as I recovered from getting sucked into a portal. Getting sucked into a portal was definitely a first as I usually come to my clients to fulfill their wishes. I woke up in some type of completely white room. This is one of those rooms that video game characters use from practice, and I am the only one in the room.

"Hello? You called a devil?" I shouted in the room, hoping someone or something would hear me.

"Yeeesssss. I have calleddd you." A voice boomed in the room.

"Can you please come out? I hate having to talk to an empty room. It makes me feel as if my sanity is slowly slipping away from me." I said in an amused voice as I chuckled.

"Of course. Where are my manners?" the voice said as a beam of fire came down in front of me. The fire's light was so intense that I had to cover my eyes and look away, and when the light subsided I looked to see an old looking man there.

"You called for a Devil? Who are you?" I asked the strange looking man. The man was dressed in a cape and held a wand. He vaguely looked like Merlin, but I knew that was impossible as he died many centuries ago and his descendant doesn't look like that if I recall correctly.

"Ah yes. Where are my manners? My name is Brimir, God of Halkenginia. I have called upon you for a task." He said as I stared at him with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Brimir, Brimir….. Doesn't ring a bell. Which mythology are you from?" I asked. The name Brimir doesn't ring any bells for me. He clearly isn't an Angel or Fallen Angel as I would have recognized him. My guess was he was from the Norse mythology or maybe even Yokai, but I just waited for his answer.

"I am not from your planet. I am God of another." He said simply. I simply nodded as I knew there were planets outside ours and there would definitely be mythology on those.

"Interesting. This is a first for me. Getting summoned by a God. What can I do for you?" I asked him after chuckling to myself.

"I need you to save my world. You must become the familiar of a girl who is destined to save it." He said simply as I weighed the options. Being a familiar means being bound to someone and I am not sure as to how they will take it.

"You want me to become the familiar of a Devil?" I said curiously.

"No. Not a Devil, a human." He said simply as I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean bound to a magician? Magicians don't have familiars." I said as I thought back to my education. Magicians don't have familiars if I recall correctly.

"Yes, bound to a magician. My world is different from yours and they have familiars. So will you do accept?" He said as I put my finger to my chin and contemplated.

"What will I get in exchange for this?" I asked.

"You want the ability to change a world for the better?" He said as I nodded.

"You can change mine. You can rule my world." He said simply.

"You trust me to rule a world?" I asked.

"Yes. I have been observing you for some time. I need someone kind but powerful to implement change." He said simply.

"Heh. Okay you have yourself a deal." I said as a portal appeared before me.

"Go on. She is waiting for you." He said as he disappeared into thin air. I took a deep breath and sighed. I then leaped into the portal and soon upon the view of a sky. A school was in my view, and there are many children in the courtyard. I was 3 seconds from impact with the ground when I saw an explosion. I landed and rolled to avoid any serious injury, even though it wouldn't have been serious as we Devils are extremely resilient.

The smoke started to clear and I see many humans, many of them around my age. There was a busty red haired girl, a girl with blonde drill curls, and a balding man who must be the teacher. They were surrounded by various creatures which must be their familiars. All of them were dressing in a type of school uniform and held wands.

"_Magicians?"_ I incredulously thought. Magicians aren't found in groups this large and they would never come together unless it was for a special ritual.

"Who are you?" A pink haired girl asked angrily as she approached me. She was speaking in a language that sounded French but with a heavy Italian accent. Luckily Devils can speak all languages without a problem.

"My name is Rofocal Shax." I said as I stared at the silent crowd.

"Ha! Louise summoned a commoner!" A blonde haired boy said as he started laughing.

"Louise the zero!" A fat boy with blonde hair said.

"Can't you do anything right? Don't go grabbing commoners off the street because you can't do anything right." The busty red haired girl said.

"Louise and a commoner that is rich!" The blonde haired girl with drill curls said. The girl who must be Louise started getting red in the face and she looks angry.

"Shut up! It was just a little mistake." She angrily shouted.

"Little mistake? You summoned a commoner as a familiar!" The fat boy said.

"Just drop out already. You have no talent for magic." The busty girl said.

"_This girl must be bullied a lot." _I thought sadly.

"Silence! I will not have others insulting Louise." The bald man, who must be the teacher, said with authority.

"Louise, please finish the contract." The man said softly. The girl then had a horrified look come upon her face.

"With him. Can't I resummon?" The girl asked as she held back tears.

"Louise I sorry, but having you redo the summoning would insult Brimir himself. Finish the contract." The man said seriously.

"Fine." The girl said as she pouted while walking towards me.

"You can do it zero!" The redhead jeered.

"Don't screw this up zero!" The fat boy said.

"You should feel lucky commoner. A noble typically never does this." She said as she gestured for me to kneel. She was so short compared to me. She is at most 5 foot 7 inches while I tower over her by an easy 6 inches. I simply followed what she asked me to do and kneeled as a knight would to a queen.

My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elements, give this creature your eternal blessing and make it my Familiar Spirit." She chanted before kissing me.

The kissing part completely shocked me and I looked at her with an incredulous look after we broke off contact.

"What was that for?" I shouted at her.

"That is how we complete the ritual. I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you!" She said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry that….." I started to say as I felt a pain coming from my left hand. It wasn't overly painful but a mere annoyance compared to my training in the Underworld. It appears something is carving itself into my skin.

"Well, that was unpleasant." I said as I looked at my hand. There were markings on there that I have never seen before. My language ability didn't help me understand what they meant.

"Young man, may I see your hand? I need to document the runes." The teacher said as he approached me. There was something strange coming from this man. I can tell he is very powerful by the amount of power he is suppressing. However, I felt no reason not to comply with his request. It is reasonable and I don't want to agitate this many magicians. I don't know how powerful they are and I don't know if I can fight off all of them, even if they are students.

"Sure." I said as I raised up my hand for him to see my hand. He thoroughly examined them and drew the markings down.

"Interesting. I am not familiar with these runes." He said as he turned back to the class.

"Class is dismissed. Go back to your dorms." The teacher said as the other students started to levitate.

"Interesting." I thought. This gave me a sense of their powers. Magicians on Earth use levitation as one of their most common spells and it is quite easy to learn.

"Say Louise, why aren't you levitating with them?" I asked the pink haired girl whose back was turned towards me.

"She is Louise the Zero. She can't perform this, or any spell correctly." The redhead jeered said as she levitated past us.

"Hmph! Come on Familiar! We're going back too!" Louise huffed.

"Huh? Back where?" I asked.

"The Academy! Now come on!" Louise shouted as she continued walking. It doesn't take a genius for me to see that she is quite angry with everything that happened today. For me, my day just got even weirder. So, with absolutely no idea where to go, I followed Louise as the sun began to set.

We walked into a tower that was definitely medieval due to the design. The architect definitely knew what he or she was doing and I became lost in my thoughts as I followed her.

"_Gothic." _I mused as we walked up a winding flight of stairs.

We soon came upon a door at the end of the hallway which I assumed to be her room, and I was correct. Her room was quite specious, and I estimated it to be around 200 square feet. There was a window on one side, her bed was near it, and a table was next to that. All of the furniture and furnishings look quite ancient but it is the type of stuff collectors would sell their souls for.

"This is my room." She said in a very haughty voice. I simply nodded and made my way to the window.

"Worse day ever! I wanted a dragon or manticore. Why did I have to get you?" She said as I laughed at her in my mind.

"_Manticores are extinct as the Devils have hunted them down, and dragons are the most powerful creatures in the world. Why would one side with you?"_ I thought as I turned to face her.

"Who knows? Why did I get summoned by such a pompous brat?" I said as her faced turned red, probably due to anger. She is probably going to go off on a tirade about nobles and commoners, and probably touch upon respect if my guess was correct.

"How dare you address me in that tone of voice? You should feel honored to serve a noble. You, a commoner should feel honored to be in my service. I am your master now and you will like it." She arrogantly replied.

"_Yep, speak of the Satans."_ I thought as she pulled out a riding crop.

"You need to be punished." She coldly declared as she advanced on me with the crop in hand.

"_Well she can't seriously harm me, might as well take the punishment." _I thought as she started to whip me. I must admit though, she was seriously powerful for someone that short and petite. I wasn't expecting that much power behind those strikes, not that it mattered as it was a simple inconvenience that will soon be over as she appeared to be tiring.

"(pant) I hope (pant) you learned your (pant) lesson, (pant) peasant," she said while panting from her anger fuelled actions.

"Sure…." I said, silently chuckling that she was breathing heavy while I was perfectly fine. She seemed content with my response and went next to her bed and started stripping down. I can't say that I was aroused as her body wasn't fully formed and I have amazing control, if I may say so myself.

"_Better wants me to wash her clothes." _I thought right before she threw her clothes at me.

"Make yourself useful and have these washed and dried for me by tomorrow morning. Also wake me up after dawn." She said in her pink nightgown.

"Yep." I muttered to myself. I thought I said it in a low voice, but she seems to have picked up on that.

"What did you say?" She said in an angry voice.

"Nothing, just where will I be sleeping?" I asked although I could have inferred the answer.

"Over there." She said as she pointed to a pile of hay.

"Hmmm. Okay then, I'll be back." I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and turned back one more time and saw she was already asleep.

I turned to my left and started descending down the stairs. I walked and went down an extremely long hallway, and I admired the busts on pedestals as I passed.

"Heh, making a Devil do laundry." I said to myself as I came upon a corner.

"Of course my dear Katie. I would love to have some of your soufflé." A blond haired boy said as I peered around the corner.

"Really?" The girl who must be Katie said in a kind voice.

"Of course, my dear Katie. I would never lie to your eyes." The boy said in a flamboyant manner.

"Hmmm. So he's one of those humans. Interesting." I muttered to myself as I watched their interaction.

"Oh Guiche." The girl said.

"Whelp, can't avoid them." I said to myself as I came out of the corner. I started to walk past them, and this got the boy's attention.

"Look it's the plebeian Louise summoned." A boy said as I walked past him.

"It was a hot topic among us too." The girl said as I ignored them.

"Hey, aren't you going to show the nobility some respect?" The boy asked foppishly.

I felt somewhat annoyed at this. I am a very easy going person, but there is just something about him that makes me want to punch him in the face. I might be his blonde hair or the fact he doesn't fully button up his shirt. I stopped in my tracks and thought about what to do for a second before coming up with the perfect solution.

I turned around to see his smug face, and I put the clothes on my right hand. I then raised up my left hand up, confusing him as to what I was planning. I then raised up my middle finger before turning back and walking away.

"_Heh. His face was hilarious."_ I thought as I came upon a maid dusting off a bust of a statue. The maid was a young woman, but her defining feature was her black hair. I have seen all the colors of the rainbow her today when dealing with hair color, but I haven't seen black. I approached her and she stopped dusting the statue.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked her as she turned around.

"Yes, may I help you lord?" She asked meekly.

"Oh I am no lord. I just need directions to the laundry room." I asked her. I wasn't a lord yet, and I personally don't care much about titles anyway.

"Oh, I can take that off your hands." She said kindly.

"Thanks, but I want to know where the laundry room is so I can do it myself in the future." I said.

"Okay, follow me then." She said as she turned and started walking.

"You must be the commoner Louise summoned." She said as we were walking side by side.

"Yes, what is with this commoner business anyway?" I asked. I have been called commoner ever since I got here. I couldn't ask my "master" as she would probably go into another tirade and I didn't know anyone else, so I decided to ask her.

"Eh? You don't know? Nobles can use magic, while us commoners can't. They use their powers to rule over us and they can do anything they want." The maid said sadly.

This made my blood boil. These are probably the type of people to abuse their powers on the weak. While the Devil nobles occasionally do the same to reincarnated Devils, it sickens me that these people do it to those who can't defend themselves. My family has taken care of those in our territory and we have the highest approval ratings in all of the Underworld, so seeing this abuse going on disgusts me.

"I see." I bitterly said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She said as we approached the door to the outside.

"Name's Rofocal. Yours?" I said as she opened the door to the outside.

"Rue-fai-cal? What a strange name." She said as she tried to pronounce it.

"My name's Siesta." She said.

"Siesta. It means nap doesn't it?" I said.

"Yes, my grandfather often told of a place where my name means that." Siesta said kindly as we approached a tub.

"Well Rofocal, I can take it from here." She said as she took the clothes from my arms.

"Okay, please deliver them to Louise the Zero's room tomorrow morning." I said, earning a nod from Siesta.

"Good night, Siesta." I said as I looked up at the night sky.

"_Heh, 2 moons. This place really is interesting."_ I thought as I went back into the castle.

I woke up a few minutes after 5:30 am, if my watch was correct. I actually had a decent night's sleep, considering what I slept on. I got up and then stared out at the window before going to the front door to pick up the clothes which should be there. I opened the door and there they were, all perfectly folded. I made a mental note to thank Siesta later on in the day. I picked them up and put them on the ivory table on my way to Louise's bed.

"Wake up. Wake up." I said as I gently poked her stomach with my right index finger.

"Nyehh." She said groggily.

She then opened her eyes and screamed.

"Ah, who are you?" She said in a very loud voice.

"Please keep your voice down. I am Rofocal." I said with a blank face.

"_This girl has quite the vocal chords."_ I thought.

"Oh, you must be that commoner I summoned yesterday." She said as she was upright in bed, rubbing her eyes after 8 solid hours of sleep.

"Dress me." She said as took off her nightgown.

That was a line I wasn't going to cross. She might be underdeveloped but I have standards as a Devil that I won't break.

"Nope. Dress yourself." I lazily said to her as a tick appeared on her head.

"Nobles never dress themselves when a servant is around." She said as she flapped her arms impatiently.

"Not going to happen. I will be outside." I said as she released killing intent.

"Quite the amount of killing intent for a human." I said out loud as I leaned against the wall.

"Commoner…. I will punish you for that. No breakfast!" She said after she got out of her room. She raised a finger up in triumph which I simply smirked at.

"Okay." I said. I can always find the kitchen to eat should the need arise.

"Oh Louise." A girl said as she approached Louise. It was that busty redhead from yesterday.

"Kirche." Louise growled.

"What a marvelous familiar! What is with the tan skin? Are you from Germania too?" The girl said in mock kindness.

"I am naturally tan, and no I am not from Germania." I said.

"Unlike a certain flat chested girl who shall not be named, I summoned an actual familiar. Oh Flame." Kirche said as a red salamander waddled towards her. That was easily the largest salamander I have ever seen as it must have been the size of a tiger." Kirche boasted.

"Impressive. I haven't seen a salamander that size." I said. There were no yokai salamanders that can reach that size and none that size are in nature.

"I know right? It is from the Fire Dragon Mountains. Well goodbye Louise and commoner." Kirche said as she started walking, her salamander waddling in tow.

"Goodbye, miss Kirche." I said as I turned my head to see that my master was seething.

"Goodbye." She said as she flipped red hair back.

"Urgh. That woman makes me sick. She thinks because of her big breasts that she is better than me." Louise said as she clamped down on my arm with her right hand.

"_Well big breasts are always better."_ I thought as she dragged me down the stairs.

We walked for a little while, earning whispers about the familiar Louise had summoned. I really couldn't care less, but she seemed mildly ticked off about it.

"Wait here!" She said as she stormed into a giant room that probably is the mess hall. I pulled out my Iphone 5 and started playing Minesweeper for about 45 minutes. I got bored and put my Iphone in my pocket and waited for her to finish eating. She came out with a hoard of other students about 5 minutes later and dragged me to an open field. I saw many chairs and servants walking around with trays in their hands.

"What is going on today?" I asked her.

"We have the day off. So we have to bond with our familiars." She growled.

"Wonderful." I said as I heard a cry of pain.

"Owww." A female voice said.

"Argh, commoner! You made two ladies cry! How shall you pay for this?" A boy nearby said. It was that boy from last night, Guiche and the person who was hit was the maid, Siesta.

"I'm sorry my lord. I should have known not to give…." The maid said before I stepped in.

"No, don't be. A man should never hit a woman unless it is necessary." I said as he turned his attention towards me.

"Don't interfere commoner. She soiled my reputation, and she must pay." The boy said as he loaded up for a soccer kick.

"Not going to happen." I said as I charged at him, and then him down to the ground before he could attack Siesta.

"You filthy commoner! How dare you attack a noble? Get on your hands and knees and bow before I have you executed." Guiche said as he got up, a rage filled look on his face.

"Nobility should be an idea, not a title. Therefore I will never bow to the likes of you." I declared. If this is how the nobility of here acts, then they are no better than the Phenex family.

"That is it commoner! I will duel you in Vestri Court in 10 minutes." Guiche said before he angrily stormed off.

"Duel!" A fat boy said from gathering crowd said.

"What are you doing idiot!" Louise said as she found me.

"I am putting the blond fop in his place." I said calmly.

"You can't win against nobility. You will die." She said as she hit my chest with small fist strikes.

"I'll be fine. I want to see how the nobility here fight. I may even show some nobility of my own." I said with a smile as I approached the fat boy from earlier.

"Excuse me, where is Vestri Court?" I asked in a polite voice.

"It is over there." He said as he pointed South.

"Thank you." I said as I went off in that direction.

The mages circled around the field that was about to take place with Guiche and I in the middle. I also noticed Kirche, and another girl with her, who had short light blue hair wearing glasses looking away from her book to see the fight. I then turned my attention back towards Guiche.

"I must compliment you for not running away." Guiche said.

"Let's just finish this. The sooner, the better." I sighed. "What are the terms?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked out will lose." Guiche replied. "Fair?"

"Fine."

"Wait!" A voice called. It was Louise and ran towards Guiche. "Guiche, cut it out already. Duels are forbidden!"

"When it's between aristocrats." Guiche said then pointed at me. "He's a commoner. So there's no problem."

"He is right. There is no problem." I said coldly as Louise stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. Let the duel commence." He said as he flicked his rose.

A petal fell down and then a golem came out.

"_Interesting. So that is how they fight." _I thought as he played to the crowd.

"Watch me put this commoner in his place." Guiche said, earning applause from the crowd.

"Whatever, try sending that at me." I taunted. I knew the golem wasn't going to harm me as I put up my field around me.

"As you wish commoner." Guiche said as his golem came towards me. I saw Siesta with her hands by her mouth, probably fearing the worst. The golem extended its arm out for a punch and aimed in directly at my head. Too bad it didn't hit. The golem became dust when it was 6 inches from my head, stunning the crowd. I simply grinned at Guiche who was dumbfounded.

"How did he do that?" A boy from the crowd said.

"The golem just disintegrated." A girl said.

"How did you destroy my golem commoner?" He asked me angrily.

"I have my ways. Do you give up?" I said with a grin.

"No commoner will force me to surrender." Guiche declared as he created 3 more golems, this time they are armed with spears.

"Charge." He said as he pointed his rose to me. I just laughed and waited for the inevitable to happen. The golems came within 6 inches of striking me before they all turned into dust.

"Well, that was underwhelming. Are you going to try to duel me or not?" I said with a smirk.

"You will not win!" Guiche said angrily as he created 15 golems.

"_The trolling worked." _I thought fondly as the 15 charged at me. The same fate awaited them and they simply collapsed.

"H-how are you doing that?" Guiche said between gaps of breath. He appeared exhausted, probably from willpower depeletion.

"My family has a special ability. We have the ability to control time." I said as I advanced on him.

"That is impossible! No one can do that." Guiche said as he created 2 more golems. These golems were far less ornate than the other ones and weren't equipped with weapons.

"That isn't my only ability though." I said as I made finger guns on both of my hands. I aimed them at the 2 golems and "fired" with my hand. Out came 2 bursts of high pressure water, destroying the golems, and stunning the crowd.

"Water magic!" A girl said.

"Louise summoned a noble." Another said fearfully.

"W-who are you?" Guiche asked fearfully as I advanced on him.

"My name is Rofocal Shax, Marquis of Hell." I said as I collected a bunch of dirt from the ground, and heated it up with fire, solidifying it to form a sturdy sword. The crowd gasped when they heard me say

"She did summon a noble." Kirche said fearfully.

"A Marquis at that!" The fat boy said as I rushed at Guiche with inhuman speed.

"How did he do that?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Wind magic?" Another added in. I simply smirked and ended up with my new blade right up to Guiche's throat.

"Do you give up?" I asked him coldly.

"Yes, yes. Don't kill me." Guiche whimpered.

"Apologize to the maid, and get out of my sight." I declared as I threw the sword away.

Guiche looked at me with an incredulous look on his face, but then I glared at him, and he ran straight at Siesta. I stared at the crowd and looked for Louise, but not before declaring one thing.

"I am the protector of all those who are weak. If anyone harms a commoner, I will personally punish you." I said as I let some of my killing intent out.

I walked up to Louise, and we walked out of the crowd together. The crowd parted for us, probably not wanting to mess with me after my display of power. I noticed Siesta following us and then I stopped to talk to them.

"Y-you're a n-noble." Louise stuttered out.

"Yes. I believe we have much to discuss." I said with a smile as I looked up at the tower behind her.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this. Read, review and follow. I need to finish up my other Highschool DXD works so this probably won't be updated for awhile unless the readers demand I update soon. Peace.


	2. Explanations, Kirche, and a sword

_Thank you for all your support. I never thought this story would be that popular. _

_I don't own Familiar of zero or Highschool DXD._

"Speech"

_"thought"_

* * *

_My point of view._

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." A woman coming from behind said. I turned around to see a young woman with green hair in her early 20s approaching us.

"Um, who are you?" I asked her kindly. I haven't seen her around before and she doesn't look like a student or a servant.

"I am Miss Longueville, secretary of old Osmond. He would like to see you in his office, and he sent me to pick you two up." She said after she bowed.

"Alright, let's go." I said as she nodded before turning around to go into a tower. I barely noticed that she had a lot of power in her because she did an excellent job of hiding it. I will need to keep an eye on her.

We walked into a long, winding hallway and then approached a set of spiral staircases. I noticed that Louise seemed to be nervous the entire time we were walking for some strange reason. We walked to the top and at the end of the hall way, there was a room which the secretary opened. Inside there are various objects inside, but the thing I noticed right off the bat is the old man sitting behind a desk which is right in front of a large window.

"_And I thought Brimir looks like Merlin." _I thought as I walked into the room. This guy looks like an exact replica of Merlin. Longueville walked in front of me and Louise then stood on my right side.

"Old Osmond. I have brought the 2 here." Longueville said in front of us.

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Longueville. I gather you know why you are here." Osmond said as Longueville moved out of the way.

"You are here to negotiate with me as summoning a noble will bring lots of problems upon your academy. Is that correct?" I said as his jaw dropped.

"Yes, that is correct. How did you know?" He said dumbfounded as I just grinned.

"Just a lucky guess I suppose." I deadpanned.

"So, aren't you a little bit too young to be a Marquis?" He asked me.

"That is simply my family's ranking. My family is one of the highest-ranking families in Hell." I said simply. It is true as Shax is ranked number 8 out of all the remaining pillars that survived the Great War. I could feel everyone become extremely nervous at this. They are probably worried about the consequences of summoning me, given who I am.

"Umm, , where is this Hell place you are talking about?" Osmond said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a map. Halkeginia is radically different that Earth in terms of its geography, and it definitely is much more primitive technology wise.

"Hell isn't on here."

"Are you from beyond the desert of Rub Al' khali?" Osmond said with a sigh as he put his scroll map away.

"No, I am not from this world." I said, getting gasps from Osmond, Longueville, and Louise.

"What do you mean?" Osmond said confused.

"I mean I am actually not from this world. The names of your countries are radically different than mine and there are 2 moons here. Back on my world, there is only 1." I said as Osmond looked at me like I was a 2 headed snake.

"I-I find that a little hard to believe." He said skeptically.

"It is the truth. It is also your choice to believe it or not." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"O-okay then. Let's get down to business. You're Miss Valliere's familiar now, and you have a duty to protect her. We have never had a case of this happening and we will do anything to make this up to you." Osmond said sympathetically as he looked at Louise who was on the verge of having a break down.

"Please forgive me who everything I did and said to you yesterday." Louise said in a panicked voice.

"No problem. I will stay with her but I do require some provisions."I said to Osmond, getting him to raise his eyebrows at this.

"What do you require?" Osmond said.

"I require my own room in this place and that room must be next to Louise's room. I need an actual bed to sleep on." I said to Louise as I glared at her.

"Understood, we have an empty room directly across from Louise's room. We will also furnish this room at our expense. Anything else?" Osmond said as he took out a key from his desk and gave it to Longueville.

"I would like to be enrolled here. I want to see what and how you people learn." I said to him.

"It shall be done." He said as I nodded.

"Good. I guess that is it for now." I said as he sighed.

"Thank you for your patience and understand . My secretary will show you to your new room. Again, I am terribly sorry that this has happened." Osmond said as me, Louise, and Longueville started walking towards the door.

"No problem. These things happen for a reason I suppose. Oh one more thing." I said as I was about to leave the room.

"What is it, ?"

"Does the word Devil mean anything to you?" I said, not bothering to turn to face him.

"No, should it?"

"No just wondering." I said as I left the room and followed Longueville. We walked out of this tower and past Vestri Court, getting a few stares as we made our way to the tower where my new room is. We went up the stairs and stopped in front of Louise's room. On the right side is Louise's room, and on the left side is my new room.

"Here is the key to your new room." Longueville said as she handed the key to me before leaving.

"Rofocal, I…" Louise said before I cut her off.

"Louise, go find the servant Siesta. I need to talk to you and I need someone to make the tea. Come back here in 20 minutes with her." I said as I opened the door to my room before slamming the door right in Louise's face.

I looked around my new room and saw that it is barely furnished. There is a window on one wall that lets sun in but no curtains. There is a basic bed that I can deal with, and a small table a few inches away from it. I emptied out my pockets and put my Iphone, Skullcandy headphones, and my 15 Evil Pieces on the table. Thank the Satans that those pants were so baggy, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to carry all out them. I then picked up my Iphone 5 off the table before lying on my new bed.

"Might as well kill some time." I said as I found the app that says Temple Run 2, and I started playing that for 15 minutes before I heard a knock on my door.

"Rofocal, I brought the servant here." Louise said as she knocked on my door.

"I'm coming." I said as I put down my Iphone before going to the door. There was Siesta and Louise standing right outside, and Siesta was holding the tea on a tray for us. I invited them in and I pulled a chair as it was going to be a long discussion.

"Here you go Sir Rofocal. Thank you for saving me." Siesta said kindly as she gave me the tea.

"No problem Siesta, and please just call me Rofocal." I said.

"But y-you're a noble. I can't call you…" She started before I interrupted.

"Please. Just Rofocal." I said. I really don't care for the titles and all that stuff. I am just Rofocal Shax and I allow everyone to call me by my first name, whether it is out on the streets of Lilith or Shax Castle.

"So what did you want to talk about Rofocal?" Louise said as she sat on the bed.

"You can sit down too Siesta." I said as I gestured for her to sit down. She looked at me funny for a second, but then she sat down right next to Louise.

"Okay, what I am going to tell you must stay inside this room. Do you both agree not to tell anyone?" I said seriously.

They both nodded and then I began with the biggest piece of the story.

"I am a High-class Devil." I said as I stood up. They simply stared at me with blank faces and I assume they want to know more.

"What is a Devil?" Siesta asked.

"This." I said as I took off my shirt as taking out my wings would rip this shirt, and I quite like this shirt. I took out my Devil wings, getting gasps from them.

"Now, that is pretty much the only physical difference between us. As you just saw, I am not human." I said to them as they started to pick up their jaws from the floor.

"Does the word Angel mean anything to you?" I asked as I retracted my wings. If they knew what it meant, that would make explaining the history of Devils a lot easier.

"Yes. They are beings created by Brimir that help enforce his will from above." Louise said after recovering from her shock at the sight of my Devil wings.

"Okay, so the meaning is pretty much the same. So I need to tell you the history of me and my kind." I said before explaining the history of Devils. I told them about the beginning with the fall of Lucifer with 1/3 of the Angels from Heaven, skimmed upon the Great War, and finally ended with the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction. They simply listened in shock and kept quiet when I told them of the story.

"W-why are you telling us this?" Siesta asked.

"To tell you the basic background of Devils. Now I will tell you of our powers and abilities." I said before going on about the powers various clans have. I told them about the Phenex, Bael, Sitri, Gremory, and finally and my own personal powers. I told them that I am an expert in time manipulation, water manipulation, and teleportation, which surprised them as they said teleportation is impossible. I told them that we could master all types of Devil magic, what Evil Pieces are, and that we could have familiars.

"You have a familiar!" Louise shouted.

"Calm down and yes." I said as I pulled my head back from the shocked Louise.

"_Seriously, she needs to go into opera or something." _I thought.

"Would you like to meet him?" I said as they looked at me with stunned faces. They didn't say anything so I took their stunned silence as a yes. I held out my right hand and a magic circle with my family's symbol of a triangle with a small infinity sign in the middle appeared. A small sea serpent head appeared, followed by another one. This is my familiar, Orm, a two headed sea serpent. Its entire body then came out of the magic circle, and its length of well over 6 feet frightened Louise and Sieta.

"Meet Orm, twin-headed sea serpent of the North Sea." I said as the sea serpent wrapped itself around my right leg.

"Eww, snake! Get it out of here!" Louise screamed as she went to the edge of my bed.

"Calm down. See you later, Orm." I said as I patted both heads before calling a circle to take it back.

"Okay, that is all I have to say for now." I said as they came closer to me, having moved to the edge of the bed when they saw Orm. Orm isn't that scary is he? They both nodded before Siesta opened the door and let Louise go first before exiting. It was getting dark around now, so I asked Louise to go get me something from the mess hall as she left her, and she agreed that she would. I played on my Iphone before looking at the percentage I had left which was 44%.

"Need to find some way to recharge." I said to myself as I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Siesta holding a tray of food with a nervous look on my face.

"M-miss Louise asked me to bring y-you this food." Siesta stuttered out.

"Siesta, I'm not going to hurt you. Just because I am a Devil doesn't me I am an evil being. I saved you once didn't I? I would do it again as you are the first and only person to have shown me kindness here." I said as I put my hand on her cheek. She blushed and then went into my room before putting the food down on the table.

"Thank you Rofocal." She said as she curtsied before leaving my room. I then looked at my food before eating pulling a chair over to eat at the table. The food was quite delicious and since there was nothing else to do, I took off my shirt and pants and put them on the chair before going to the bed. I set my alarm to 5:30 am as I need to wake up Louise for class. I then lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what I got myself into before falling asleep.

"_No one man should have all that power. The clock's ticking I just count the hours, stop trip…." _My Iphone alarm sang as I pushed the button to stop it. It worked fine and woke me up at 5:30, right on time to see the sun rise above the horizon. I got up and started doing some basic stretches to help wake my body up. I opened the door to see a school uniform, neatly folded and with the message,_ for you Rofocal, from Siesta._

"I must thank Siesta for that." I said to myself as I picked up the clothes that smelled like fresh flowers. I put the clothes on and they were a perfect fit. I grabbed my Iphone and headphones, then teleported into Louise's room as I didn't have the key to her room and didn't want to make a scene to wake her up.

"Wake up." I said as I poked her in the stomach. She woke up instantly, but this reaction was far more pleasant than yesterday's reaction.

"Good morning, Rofocal." Louise said as she got out of bed.

"I assume you can dress yourself." I said to her as I turned around and left her room. I then took out my phone, but noticed that it only had 34% left. I made a note to myself to find some way to charge it before it became dead. Worst case scenario, I will have to charge it myself with an elemental lightning spell.

Louise came out 2 minutes later, and we walked down to the mess hall for breakfast. On our way there, we kept hearing whispers about me and my position as a Marquis. Some were whispering that I was the Marquis of a far away land, and about how much trouble Louise was in for summoning a noble. I ignored it, and we soon went inside the giant mess hall. There were rows upon rows of tables and hundreds of students sitting at the tables. I sat down next to Louise, not really caring about the looks I was getting from others inside the room, and then looked down at the food. It looked delicious and I was about to eat when everyone suddenly started praying. They were praying to Brimir about this humble meal, which I supposed rolled my eyes at. There was enough food here to feed an army for days, and I am not exaggerating that. Out of respect, and not wanting to start trouble, I simply kept quiet and waited for them to stop praying before I started eating.

The breakfast was delicious, but Louise and I ignored each other and didn't say a word to each other until we finished breakfast. We then walked into her classroom, and I took a seat next to her, and waited for a teacher. I couldn't help but notice the redhead girl from earlier and a blue haired girl staring at me from their seats, but I simply ignored it and went back to playing minesweeper on my Iphone. I waited for 5 minutes before the balding teacher from the summoning came in.

"Class we have a new student here. Louise's familiar, Marquis Rofocal Shax, will be staying her until further notice." He said as the class kept silent.

Class was quite boring to be honest as most of the information there was useless and false due to modern science. However, this teacher, whose name was Colbert as I found out, put forth what appeared to be a primitive engine, which amused me. The rest of the day was more of the same, with teachers spouted out useless information and I became tired and slept through a female teacher, Ms. Chevreuse's class. I was woken up by Louise with an explosion and I had to help Louise clean the room. After we finished, it was time for dinner, and we made our way to the mess hall. Dinner was even more grand than breakfast or lunch, and I was absolutely full by the time it was done.

"Louise, go on first. I will meet you in your room to discuss something." I said to her as she nodded. I used this time to go explore various parts of the castle. The castle seemed quite interesting but there was something bugging me. I had a feeling that I was being followed, but when I turned around, there was no one there.

"_Hmmm, must be paranoid for some reason." _I thought as I stared up at the night sky.

I started walking in Vestri Court, before coming across an empty spot. I put my Iphone on the cold grass, and pointed my right hand at it. I used an electricity spell and shot it at my Iphone while carefully controlling the amount of current as I didn't want to overload my phone and have it explode. I kept the electricity steady for about 5 minutes before stopping and observing my Iphone. 100% was on the display and I simply smiled at this. I picked up my Iphone and started walking to the tower where Louise and my rooms were.

I walked up the staircase and noticed a flaming salamander standing in the middle of the hallway. It was the salamander of the Kirche girl if I remember correctly. We had a starting contest for a minute before it decided to come forward. It bit my pants and started to drag me somewhere. It was remarkably strong but I managed to hold my ground before deciding to teleport onto its back. It was surprised at my teleportation and at the extra weight it had to carry.

"You want me to go somewhere?" I asked, which got a nod from the salamander. The salamander took me into a dark room which normal humans might not have been able to see into but as Devils are creatures of the night, I could see perfectly fine. I saw Kirche in a slutty but seductive outfit, but I didn't really care as Devil girls are much better looking than humans.

"Oh welcome Rofocal." Kirche said in a slutty voice as she approached me as I got off the salamander.

"Hello, ." I said simply.

"Please, call me Kirche the Feverent. Like a touch, I'm easy to turn off." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"So why did you send your salamander after me?"

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you. The way you defeated Guiche, all your power, it is fantastic! Seeing you transformed me into Kirche the Ardent." She said as she came closer to me.

"Kirche!" A male voice from the window said.

"Oh, hey. Can we please change our time to 2 hours from now?" She said to the man at the window.

"What? No I…" He started before Kirche blasted him with a fireball.

"Now where were we?" Kirche said as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Kirche! Who is that?" Another male voice said before being blasted by a fireball.

"The night is short. Let's kiss already…." She started before being interrupted by 3 voices at the window.

"Kirche!" The 3 male voices shouted in unison before being blasted by her salamander Flame. By now, I could see what kind of girl she was.

"Kirche. I need to leave." I said as I turned my back on her.

"But why? Can't you see I love you?" She said as she pleaded from behind me.

"Look deep inside you first. You need to respect yourself before you can expect others to do the same. Once you find that, your true love will appear." I said as I opened the door and left. I walked a few doors down to Louise's room before knocking on the door.

"Come on in." Louise said in an oddly nice voice.

We sat down on her bed before talking.

"Sorry I was late. Kirche wanted me to go into her room." I said as Louise's face twisted with annoyance.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." I said, assuring her.

"That's good. She thinks she can get everyone with those oversized boobs." Louise said angrily.

"She most definitely could, but can we get back on topic?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can we go to a city? I need to buy some new clothes." I said. I really did need clothes as the only ones I had were the school uniform and the clothes that I was wearing on Earth.

"Good idea! Might as well buy a sword too." She said excitedly.

"Umm, Louise, my skills are sufficient enough to protect us." I said truthfully. I was never good with swords to begin with and I never saw a reason to carry them on me.

"Still! A master must properly equip her familiar!" She said as she raised a finger up. I sweat dropped at this, but I ignored it for now.

"So when can we go?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the Day of Void so there are no classes."

"Okay then. Should I wake you up normal time?" I asked as I got up off the bed and started walking to the door.

"Wake me up later than usual." She said as she got up to change into her night clothes.

"Okay then. Goodnight Louise." I said as I opened the door to leave. I changed the alarm on my Iphone to 10:30 am right outside the door, just so I wouldn't forget later. I walked to my room across the hallway and opened it with the key Longueville gave me. I stripped down to my underwear after putting my Iphone and headphones on the table. I then looked out the window for a moment, admiring the 2 moons and the countless stars in the night sky, before going on the bed to sleep.

_No one man should have all that power. The clock's ticking I just count the hours, stop trip…." _My Iphone blared out as I pushed the button to stop it. The Iphone display read 10:30am, and it had 92 percent battery left. I dressed in my Earth clothes before teleporting into Louise's room.

"Wake up." I said as I poked her forehead. Her reaction was the same as yesterday, and I am enjoying her transformation from the first day to today. She was a lot nicer, but she still had anger issues that I had to deal with.

"Huh? Why did you wake me up today?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Today is the Day of Void. You said you would take me shopping for clothes and a sword today." I slowly explained to her.

"Oh okay. Give me 5 minutes to get dressed." She said as I nodded and walked out of the room. She came out wearing her regular school uniform and we went to the mess hall to get something to eat before leaving to the stables for some reason. Louise went ahead as I had to go to the bathroom, which was just an outhouse, and when I came back, she was leading a horse out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am taking a horse out so we can ride on it to town." She said.

"That won't be necessary." I said as I put my hand out.

"Then how do you suggest we get to town?" Louise replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'll fly us there." I simply replied.

"You can fly?" Louise asked dumbfounded.

"You thought those wings were for show?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

"Okay then, just don't drop me." She said as she led the horse back into the stable. We walked to the outside of the school where no one could see us before I let my wings come out. I grabbed Louise bridal style and we took off in the direction Louise had said.

On the entire way there, I couldn't help shake the feeling I was being followed, but that was the least of my concerns as Louise's screaming might cause me to go deaf. In the distance I saw a small town, and I landed on the forest outside of the town as I needed to retract my wings. The whole trip had taken less than 10 minutes. Louise was a bit shaken up but she managed to get it together as we started walking out of the forest.

"Louise, this is what you call a city? It is so small." I replied as we walked out of the forest.

"Yes, this is our great city." Louise replied as she gritted her teeth.

"How many people does it have?" I asked as we started walking on a path into the city.

"200,000." She replied haughtily.

"Then it is a large town then. Cities have millions of people in them." I lazily said as she stopped due to shock.

"Millions of people? How can you fit that many people into 1 place?" She asked after recovering from her shock.

"Build tall and big. Many of our buildings have 50 floors or more." I replied.

"Then, how do you feed so many people?" Louise asked. As a noble, I assume she will own land later in life, and she needs to manage the people on it. Her head is probably spinning from how to feed so many people.

"Only a select few humans on my planet have magic, so the rest of them need build tools. They use the tools to make better tools for their own purposes. We use tools to water fields, not water mages."

"I think I understand. The world you come from must be a strange place." Louise said.

"It is. One more thing before go into town." I said as I turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Let me hold your money. You are more likely to be pick pocketed than me." I said as she grumbled before handing over her coin purse. I put it in my right pants pocket before we walked into town. I saw a place in the commoner section that said weapons and I bugged Louise to go inside.

"Good day my lady." The elderly man behind the counter said. The guy was probably the owner of this small shop, but he looks like a shyster from what I could tell.

"Hello. I would like a sword for my servant." She exclaimed proudly before pointing to me.

"Interesting. More nobles are arming their servants these days. What type of sword would you like?"

"I don't really know swords. Get me a reasonable one." Louise said as a grin appeared on the guy's face.

"I'll be right back with a fine piece that I think you will like." He said before going to the back. We heard some noise from the back and he was back with a long shiny sword in less than 2 minutes.

"This is a sword created by alchemist Shupei! This will cut through anything like butter." He exclaimed proudly.

"May I examine it?" I said as he nodded before handing me the sword. The sword was surprisingly heavy for its size, and I felt the material was gold, which will break in battle.

"I'm sorry, this sword will not do." I said as Louise and the man raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Why not?" They both shouted at me in unison.

"It is quite flamboyant, making it a target for thieves. Also, gold is quite fragile and I feel this weapon will break in battle. So this sword is quite poor if it indeed is truly your best sword." I said as he glared at me.

"Ha, he got your there! You can't rip him off!" A voice shouted in the room.

"Delfinger, stop talking! You are scaring the customers." The man shouted angrily at a sword in a barrel in the corner of the room.

"A…. talking sword?" I blinked. That's something you don't see every day. I saw that the sword was a moderate length and seemed like it might be a good size for me.

"What is your name kid?" The sword asked me.

"Rofocal Shax."

"Well then, Rofocal, if you are looking for a sword, why not chose me?"

Louise tugged my sleeve and whispered, "You can't seriously be considering buying that piece of junk, are you?"

"Why not? It isn't everyday that I can buy a talking sword." I said excitedly as I grabbed it from the barrel and took a few swings.

"Hmm, the weight is decent, and we can fix the rust. How much for him?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"100 gold ecu. He has been a nuisance to my business anyway." The shopkeeper said as he sighed.

"Ok, you have a deal." I said as I handed Louise the sword so I could take out the coin purse. I took the sword back to give Louise the coin purse as I don't know the money system here, so I don't know how much 100 gold ecu is. Louise paid the man and we left the store with the sword and a scabbard which he threw in for free.

"Derflinger, can you conduct energy into you?" I asked Delfinger as I drew him from the scabbard.

"Yes, why?" He asked as I stopped in my tracks.

I used a simple lightning elemental spell and channeled it threw Delfinger. All the rust vanished, and Derflinger became a well-polished sword.

"Ah… Rofocal, I feel revitalized", Derflinger said, "It's been several millennia since the last time I felt this power."

"W-What happened?!" Louise stuttered on seeing the event transpired.

"I used a lightning spell as this blade is a good conductor of electricity. The electricity removes rust on the spot." I said as I put Derflinger into the scabbard and put the scabbard onto my back.

"O-okay. We should get going to the noble section now." Louise said, still in shock over what just happened.

We continued walking until we came upon the noble section, and the difference was like night and day. To compare the commoner stores to the noble stores was like comparing a shack to the Taj Mahal. The commoner section was 3 times as large as the noble section, but it was much dirtier. Trash lay uncollected on the street, people emptied out their chamberpots onto the street, and rats scurried in plain sight. The noble section was well-lit, clean, and smelled of scented flowers.

We looked around for an hour or 2 before Louise dragged me into a clothing store. The clothes here were definitely fitting of nobles, and Louise picked out various outfits for herself. She bought about 500 gold ecu worth of stuff before leaving the store, and forced me to carry 2 bags of clothes. She then brought me to another clothing store and picked out various outfits before forcing me to try them on. The outfits looked somewhat nice, but they are too outdated for my tastes, so we spent an hour looking before leaving the store, but not before buying 10 pairs of underwear for me. We took our stuff and then went to look for a place to eat. We found an extremely upscale place to eat, and we ate and talked for 45 minutes. I checked my Iphone and it displayed the time which is 5:45 pm.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" She said as we walked out of the restaurant after paying.

"Yes. I would like to go to a tailor. I would like to get some custom made clothes." I said to Louise who simply nodded before turning to walk down a street, and I followed her. We came upon a small store and we went into it.

"Ah, Miss Valliere. Welcome." The old woman said behind the counter. The owner seemed to be on very familiar terms with Louise. I guess with her penchant for blowing things up with her magic she would need to get her outfits replaced often. I tried to describe what I wanted made, but she was confused, so she took out a few scrolls and asked me to draw what I wanted. I was describing jeans, polo shirts, and hoodies, and I drew them all on separate scrolls. It took some time to draw what it looked like, but I managed to draw them pretty well, and once I showed the drawings, the woman seemed happy to make those. I said that I would like 3 pairs of each item, each in a different color, and she nodded. She said they will be ready by next week and so with that, Louise paid with her money and the lady went to the back to start on the project.

"Anything else?" Louise said as the sun started to set.

"Yes. I would like to go to a shoemaker." I said as we looked around for a shoemaker. We found a store, and went inside.

"Hello there nobles! What can I do for you?" An old man said as we came into the store.

"Yes. I would like to have some shoes made. Can you make these?" I said as I took out my Iphone, getting stares from Louise and the old man. I went to the pictures from my shoe collection, and showed him 5 pair of sneakers, 4 pair of sandals, and a pair of leather dress shoes. The man took careful notes and drawings of each pair of shoes, and said they will be done in a week. I nodded, and made Louise pay the amount the man wanted. The man then handed us a ticket, and then we left the store.

"Rofocal, what was that?" Louise said in a confused voice.

"That is what we call an Iphone." I said as we walked in the well lit noble section.

"Eye fone? What is that?"

"It is a cell phone. Imagine having a relative that you can never talk with due to distance. A cell phone allows you to communicate long distances. For example, pretend you have one and I have one. I place a call to you, and you pick up your phone and we would talk as if we were standing in the same room." I said as I demonstrated how to use a cell phone.

"O-okay then." Louise muttered as we crossed into the dimly lit commoner section.

"Why are we doing this again?" Louise said as she looked around the dimly lit area.

"We need to go to the outskirts again so I can let out my wings without being seen." I said as we approached an alley.

"Owwww." I heard a woman scream from inside the alley.

"Heh, who wants to go first?" A gruff voice said from inside. It sounds like something bad is going to happen and I can't let this happen. I looked into the alley and saw 4 men in their early 20s standing over a scared looking teenage girl.

"No one." I said as I made my presence known. The 4 turned turn to me with scowls on their faces. One of them has a wand, and the other 3 had short swords.

"Beat it." The gruff looking leader said. The leader had shaggy hair and nice clothes on him, but he has a wand so he is a noble.

"Or what? Let you harm an innocent woman? " I said as I dropped the bags.

"Heh, what can you do?" The mage taunted with a sadistic smile as he raised his wand up.

I couldn't help but smile when he did this as I didn't kill anything since I got here. A spear made out of fire was formed by him and then shot out towards me. I created an earth wall to block the fire from hitting me, and when I raised it back down, all of them were terrified. The girl ran away when my presence became known.

"Y-you're a noble." One of them said fearfully.

"Yeah. And you've picked the wrong person to attack. Louise, you might want to look away." I said as I created an ice spear and chucked it at one of the attackers. The spear went right through the body, and killed him almost instantly. The leader was shocked, but then sent out the other 2, who came at me with swords. The swords were 6 inches out before they disintegrated into dust due to my time dilation field. This caught the 2 by surprise, allowing me to form ice daggers, which I stuck through both of their hearts. I then looked at the terrified leader, who was firing many fireballs at me.

"Die!" He said after his last salvo. I sighed and simply slowed time down around everyone but me. The fireballs seemed like they were crawling towards me, and I simply sidestepped each one. I walked up to him and took away his wand before putting the time back to normal.

"Take that. Huh?" He said as he noticed his wand is gone and me in front of him. I punched him in the face, which sent him down to the cold hard ground.

"M-my f-father is a m-minister. If you kill me…" he stuttered out before I cut him off.

"You don't deserve the title of nobility." I said as I touched his left arm which disintegrated due to my power to manipulate time. I simply aged his arm to dust and he screamed out when this happened.

"Those who abuse their power don't deserve to live." I said as I looked straight into his fear filled eyes.

"No, please don't…." He begged as I touched his forehead which then disintegrated into dust, killing him in the process. I then turned to Louise who was stunned by what I did.

"You killed them all." She said coldly.

"Yes, I did." I said simply as I picked up the bags and walked towards her.

"You killed them even though they begged." She said in disgust as I reached her.

"I wonder how many of their victims said the same thing before they were killed or violated." I said with disgust in my voice.

"But their…." She said as my patience expired.

"NO! They deserved their death. They would have continued to kill and rape if I didn't stop them. Can you live with yourself knowing that?" I screamed at Louise who avoided eye contact with me.

"You know I am right Louise." I said as I grabbed her hand and led us back to the spot where we landed earlier. I let out my wings and gave Louise the bags to hold while I flew.

"You killed them." She said softly as she started to cry.

"I know, but it gets easier." I calmly said as we flew back to the academy, not saying another word to each other.

* * *

Read, review, follow, and favorite. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be off Siesta, Count Mott, and The familiar exhibition.


	3. Me,myself, and a maid

I must first thank all the followers and reviewers for taking the time to read my fanfiction. Thank you for all your support. Onto the story now!

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_I don't own anything from DXD or Familiar of Zero_

* * *

_My point of view_

We flew to the outskirts of the academy so I could retract my wings without being seen by anyone inside the academy. Louise and I hadn't spoken to each other during the entire trip back as she is probably still in shock over what I did. I know what I did was right and I don't regret doing it. We walked into the academy and I had to lead Louise in the dark of the open field as she couldn't see. Me being a Devil, I could see perfectly, and I led her to the tower where both of our rooms were. I lead here into the tower and we both started walking in the long, torch lit hallway.

"Louise, I know you think my actions were wrong, but I know they were right. I would do it all over again if needed, and I don't regret doing it. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning at the regular time. Good night Louise." I said after I stopped and faced her before I teleported into my room.

I undressed and put my Iphone, headphones, and Derflinger on the table before going to bed. What I did didn't cross my mind during sleep and I slept perfectly into the night.

The next 3 days were relatively quiet due to Louise ignoring me most of the time. We would go to the mess hall for meals, and eat in complete silence, a stark contrast to the noise everywhere around us. We went to class, and sat next to each other, only making a noise when the teacher asked us something. Even Kirche's taunts failed to get a response from Louise.

Louise told me to go away after class as she wanted to be alone, so I started walking towards my room. On my way back, I saw Kirche's salamander standing on its hind legs in front of my room.

"Does Kirche want me in her room?" I said with a sigh, getting a nod from the salamander. The salamander went back to standing on all four legs and started walking towards Kirche's room. Kirche opened the door, and got me in a crushing hug.

"Darling, there you are!" She said, not releasing her crushing grip on my body.

"Why, did you summon me to your room?" I said, adjusting my breathing to compensate for her crushing hug. Her enormous breasts would have made it extremely difficult to concentrate, but I have tremendous self-control and didn't focus on them.

"I need to give you a present." She said as she released me from her crushing hug. Her hug is surprisingly strong for a human, but nothing compared to my cousin Serafall's hug.

"_How could a human possess such strength?"_ I thought as she rummaged around for something.

"A present? There is no need for that." I said as she stopped rummaging.

"I insist darling. That advice you gave me, made me realize that you are the one!" She said excitedly.

"The one?" I said as I took a step back. I think I have an idea of what she means, and I don't know how to react.

"You are the one I am in love with. We are meant to be together." She said as she pulled out a shiny sword. Wait, that sword was the one from the shop that Louise and I went to. So she was following me, well played human.

"Kirche, I suggest you have to look deeper inside your heart to find the one. As for the present, is that it?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You are the one darling." Kirche pouted as she handed me the sword.

"You look dashing with the sword." Kirche said as she buried her head in my chest with a hug. I am several inches taller than her, so her head only reaches my chest.

"Zerbst! Get away from my familiar!" Louise shouted from the doorway. I quickly turned around to see an extremely angry Louise who held out her wand.

"Oh Louise, I'm just giving your handsome Marquis a real sword." Kirche said as she ran her hand down my chest.

"Stop seducing other people's familiars!" She said angrily as sparks started to fly between them. The killing intent between both of them made the air very heavy, and I really didn't want to be in the middle of another one of Louise's explosions, even though they can't hurt me.

"Louise, calm down. Kirche and I were just talking." I said as I put my hand out. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room.

"Goodbye Kirche and thank you for the sword." I said as Louise dragged me into the hallway. Louise shut the door and then we started walking down the hallway.

"Y-you! What are you thinking, going into that whore's room?" Louise fumed as we stopped in front of our rooms.

"Oh, so we are back on speaking terms now?" I joked, getting her even angrier.

"Answer the question, perverted dog!" She said as she held out her wand in a threatening way.

"Her familiar led me into her room as she wanted to give me a present. I don't see what is wrong with that." I calmly stated.

"Her family and mine are archrivals for generations. Her relatives have stolen a wife that was engaged to one of my relatives." Louise explained as she calmed down.

"So it is ancient history then. I don't see why you are still feuding." I said as she angrily stared at me.

"Doesn't matter! Anyway, you are forbidden from going to her room!" Louise haughtily said as she put a finger up.

"Not going to happen. I'll go into her room as I like." I said as she became enraged.

"Y-you p-perverted d-dog!" She said as an explosion happened. Luckily I teleported into my room before it happened.

"Take that! Huh?" She said as the smoke cleared.

"Take what?" I said as I teleported behind her. She turned around with a stunned look on her face as I took her wand away.

"Give that back!" She said as I held the wand above her head.

"Not until you learn to control your temper. Or when I start getting bored." I said as I stared at my destroyed wall.

"D-dog!" She said as she kicked me in the shin. Not the best idea she ever had as she fell to the ground in pain afterwards.

"W-what are you made of?" She said as she rolled around in pain.

"Nothing you know of." I said honestly. She wouldn't know what calcium is even if it hit her in the face, so there is no point in trying to explain to her what it is.

"Well, see you at dinner." I said as I walked into my room via the destroyed wall. I also fixed the wall by reversing using temporal rewind to put the wall back into pre-explosion condition. I stayed in my room for 25 minutes before going to dinner in the mess hall. I saw Louise at a table, and sat next to her. She glared at me the entire time because she doesn't have her wand anymore, and I thought the entire thing was pretty funny. The dinner was fine, and I went back into my room for a night of sleep.

The alarm woke me up at normal time and I quickly got dressed in my school uniform. I woke up Louise, who seemed to still be angry at me due to me taking her wand. We walked to the mess hall together, and encountered Siesta on the way there.

"Hello, Sir Rofocal, Lady Louise." Siesta said with a primitive suitcase in hand.

"Hello, Siesta. Where are you going?" I asked.

"My contract has been sold. I am leaving." Siesta said sadly.

"Wait! Where?" I said as I was genuinely concerned for her. She was the only one that has shown me kindness and I don't want her to be hurt.

"I don't want to trouble you anymore Sir Rofocal. Excuse me." She said as she pushed in between us to leave.

"What does she mean sold?" I asked Louise when Siesta became out of view.

"She signed a contract to work here at the school. Some noble bought it and she has to work there now." Louise said as I nodded.

We continued walking to the mess hall and ate there. Afterwards we went to class, but Siesta was still in my mind. I went to my room after dinner was done but she was still in my head. I sighed as my conscious kept telling me to do something about her. I grabbed Derflinger, my Iphone, and my headphones before going downstairs. I started walking around for awhile before seeing a servant that wasn't doing anything.

"I need to talk to you!" I said, getting his attention.

"Yes my lord?" He said nervously as he looked at Derflinger.

"Where is Siesta?" I calmly asked.

"You didn't hear? She was bought by Count Mott." The servant said.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I left the servant. I started walking back to the tower to ask Louise where this Mott is, but I saw someone else I could ask.

"Hey you!" I said as I pointed to Guiche who was walking with Montmorency.

"Y-yes?" Guiche stuttered out.

"Where does Count Mott live?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He said as he calmed down.

"Does it matter?" I said as I glared at him, causing him to sweat. He told me about the things he has heard about Mott which made me sick to my stomach. He then told me where I could find his house, and I left after thanking him.

"What are you going to do partner?" Derflinger asked from his scabbard as I walked into the forest.

"Simple, rescue Siesta and kill anyone that gets in my way." I said as I took out my wings to fly.

"Okay partner, I will help you in this." He said as a big estate came into view. The estate was massive and I could see a large wall on the outside of it. I descended about 300 feet from the wall, and then retracted my wings from within the forest. I then walked towards the gate and saw many guards around the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard shouted at me as I came into view.

"I have business with Count Mott." I said as their faces became visible.

"And you are?" The guard asked.

"None of your concern. Are you going to let me in or not?" I said as I stared at the guard.

"No name, no entrance." A bigger guard said.

"Say how much does Mott pay you? Is it worth for you to lay down your life? Let me and you won't be killed." I said as I took out Derflinger and channeled a fire magic into him, setting him on fire.

"He is right. I don't get paid enough." The first guard said as all of the guards nodded before letting me in. I walked through his massive courtyard before reaching his door. I knocked down the door with an explosion before going inside. I launched several more explosions, hoping to get attention of this Mott.

"AHHH! Who dares break into my home?" A smug looking man with moustache said from the top of the stairs as guards surrounded me on both sides.

"I dare. Guards, if you don't wish to die, leave us now!" I screamed as I unleashed tremendous killing intent, scaring all the guards into dropping their weapons and running.

"Y-you! You dare attack a noble's house?" He said angrily as he went down from the stairs to meet me at eye level.

"Yes, you aren't deserving of the title of noble after everything I have heard about you." I said as I readied Derflinger.

"Such insolence!" He said as he produced his wand.

"You picked the wrong noble to attack. I am a Triangle mage and my name is Mott the Wave!" He said as the water from several vases came out and got shot at me. Attacking a Sitri blooded Devil with water is the stupidest thing he could do as we are specialists with water magic. I calmly forced the water away from me and created a water dragon with it.

"Y-you're a noble!" He said fearfully.

"Well, yes. And you will die for your crimes!" I said as I shot lightning at the dragon and sent it towards Mott. The electrified water dragon scored a direct hit and knocked him to the floor. His wand was separated from his hand so he is now powerless. I channeled my time powers into Derflinger so that when he hits anything, it ages to dust. I slowly walked up to the terrified Mott as he tried to scurry away.

"No! Stay back! I'll give you money. I'll give you anything you want!" He said as I was on top of him.

"Here is your judgment. Accept your fate!" I said as I started to plunge the sword into him. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Or so I thought. He suddenly shot lightning at me, and it hit me dead on. I was thrown back 50 feet by the lightning, and I couldn't get up due to my muscles relaxing.

"H-how?" I said as I felt the pain of the lightning. This is impossible! Nobles can't use magic unless they have wands, and I haven't seen any noble use lightning here before.

"Isn't it obvious, Devil boy?" Mott said with a cocky smug as he got up. How did he know?

"H-how do you know?" I said as the pain started to soar in my body.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mott said as 2 wings appeared from his back. Impossible! He is a Devil.

"You have an impressive amount of demonic powers within you. Which family are you from? Gremory? Sitri? Bael?" He said with a smirk as he went for his wand.

"W-who are y-you?" I said fearfully. I was completely paralyzed and I was a goner if he tried anything.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. I am known as Lucien Mott, but my true name is Lucien Marax." He said with a twisted smile.

"Impossible! Your entire pillar was wiped out in the Satan Civil War!" I said as the shock took over. The Marax clan was wiped out after the Satan Civil War as they sided with the Old Satan Faction and they were all executed after the war.

"Not really. During the 2nd battle of Lilith, I was absorbed by a portal that took us over here. I happened to come across a traveling noble, Mott, and I killed him and assumed his identity." He said as he approached me with his hand pointed at my face.

"So who are you?" He said as he stomped me in the stomach. The pain was unbearable and I screamed louder than I thought was possible.

"Rofocal Shax. Heir to the Shax clan." I said after recovering from my pain.

"Interesting. Never thought I'd see another heir here. Why did you come here?" He said as he stomped me in my left kneecap.

"I want Siesta back."

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen. Well, since you know of my secret, you have to die." He said as he readied his wand.

"Not going to happen!" I said as I stopped time for him. I then summoned all my strength to reach for Derflinger before starting the time again.

"Die!" I said as I plunged the sword into his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his body turned to dust. I soon collapsed as the pain from the lightning was too much. My body was on the verge of collapse as I stood back up after 2 minutes.

"Temporal Healing!" I said as I reversed time on my body. I made it so that my body was pre lightning strike. My body was working perfectly fine, but the pain I felt still lingered. I looked around before noticing a servant cowering in the corner.

"You!" I said as I approached him with Derflinger in hand.

"Don't kill me! I won't tell what I saw." He stuttered out with his hands over his head.

"Where is the new servant he brought?" I yelled at him. The pain was making me extremely ticked off, as my body screamed for relief.

"She is in his bedchamber." He said as I noticed a puddle forming underneath him.

"Take me there!" I said as I pointed Derflinger at him. He nodded and led me to a room with 2 giant doors. I rushed into the room, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I then erased the memory of the servant before sending him away.

On the bed was Siesta, laying in a pool of blood as there is a giant gash on her wrist. She is bleeding out fast and I need to do something quick. I put Derflinger in the scabbard as I rushed over to Siesta. Her uniform was torn, and she probably got injured as she fought off Mott from raping her. I put my hand on her neck to check her pulse, which was faint, but still there.

"S-sir Rofocal?" She said weakly as blood came out from her mouth.

"Don't worry, you will be ok." I said as I lifted her up bridal style. I used a transport circle to take her back to my room fast as she was on the verge of death. I laid her on my bed before turning around to pick up a Pawn piece. I placed the Pawn on her chest as she succumbed to her wound. The magic circle of the Shax clan appeared under her as I chanted the spell.

"I, Rofocal Shax, command by my name, to thee, Siesta, to allow thy soul to walk upon this Earth once more." I said as the piece went into her body. A light green glow appeared from her chest as I felt for her pulse. I felt a strong pulse as she has been reborn.

She is exhausted from this so I need to heal her. I felt somewhat bad as I took off her maid uniform and white underwear before placing them on my table. I couldn't help but notice that she has well-endowed breasts that would make any human male fall for her instantly. I then took of my clothes and went into the bed with her as I put the covers on both of us before going to sleep.

My alarm rang at 5:30am from my clothes heap on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Siesta peacefully sleeping before she woke up. The sun was rising and it illuminated Siesta's sleeping face.

"Good morning Siesta." I said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Sir Rofocal. Sir Rofocal?! What are we doing together?!" Siesta yelled once she realized that she was naked in my bed.

"Dear Brimir, I'm sorry that I have not kept my purity for marriage. Please have mercy on my sinful soul." Siesta said as she started praying, causing me to chuckle.

"Siesta, nothing happened between us. We are in bed because I had to heal you." I said as she stopped praying.

"Heal me?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, you died yesterday. You sleeping with me was necessary in order to heal your wounds." I said as she started freaking out.

"What do you mean I died?!"She yelled out with a horrified look on her face.

"You were killed by Count Mott." I said.

"Then how I am I here?" She asked fearfully.

"I revived. You are now a Devil, my new Pawn." I said as I put my hand against her cheek, causing her to faint.

* * *

So yeah, Siesta is now a Devil! Also, I made Mott a devil here and I gave him the name Marax as that is one of the pillars destroyed by the time of Highschool DXD. His first name is unknown so I just chose the name Lucien for him. I was originally planning to make this and the familiar exhibition one chapter but then decided against it. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter will be of the familiar exhibition and Siesta's training. Read, follow, and review like always. Till next time, Skyline out.


	4. Training and a Princess

Next chapter of The Devil Familiar of Zero

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero or Highschool DXd

* * *

"So do you understand everything now?" I asked Siesta who simply nodded. I just finished explaining what happened to her, and what I did to her to save her. She seems to be taking everything okay for someone who almost died and is now a Devil.

"Since you are a Devil, you have the ability to use magic now." I said before she blurted something out.

"What?! I can use magic now?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, as I was saying before you interrupted me, you have the ability to use Devil magic. This magic includes use of the four elements the nobles here have as well as spells that have other effects. But you will need to learn how to use it." I said to her as I put my hand out to calm her down.

"So will you teach me?" She asked.

"Yes, I was getting to that. A proper master must teach their servants to use magic to defend themselves. You will be training with me to obtain your full potential." I said to Siesta who beamed with pride.

"There is one other thing I need to address. Please raise your left hand up." I told Siesta.

"Like this?" Siesta asked as she held her hand up like she was raising her hand for a question.

"Yes. Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest image possible."I told her who simply nodded and did what I told her. A beam of light engulfed her left arm and a red gauntlet appeared on her arm.

"What is this?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"It is a Twice Critical. It is a Sacred Gear from my world. The question is, what is it doing here?" I said as I walked up to her and examined it. It was without a doubt, a Twice Critical Sacred Gear. I sighed as I wished she possessed something like a Longinus, but this will have to do.

"S-Sacred Gear?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about them. Sacred Gears are objects given by God to humans to enact miracles on Earth, further increasing his power. I am just wondering what is this doing here." I thought as I put my left hand under my chin and began to think.

"My great grandfather claimed that he was from a different world." Siesta squeaked out as the gauntlet disappeared.

"Interesting, what was his name and how did he arrive here? I asked as the curiosity began to build up in my mind.

"His name was Sasaki Takeo, and he arrived here on a dragon." She said.

"So that explains your looks. You are related to a Japanese person, but are you sure he arrived on a dragon? Dragons are few in number on my world and most won't simply let a human ride on them."

"It is the Dragon's Raiment. It is still held in a place near my hometown of Tarbes." Siesta said.

"Alright, we will have to go check it out sometime." I said to her, making a mental note of what this "dragon" could be.

"Well that sums up everything I suppose. We shall begin your training later tonight, and I will find a way to let you stay with me as you are no longer employed by the academy." I said as I heard furious knocking on my door.

"Rofocal! You were supposed to wake me at….." Louise said after she barged into my room. She held my room key in her hand and that made me realize that my decision to give her my room key was foolish. She then saw me and Siesta in bed, naked, and I saw the anger in her face reach an explosive point.

"Y-you! With a m-maid! I-i-in bed together! N-naked!" She said as she took out her wand.

"If you calm down, I can explain everything." I said but I could tell that she was too angry to be reasoned with at the moment.

"I-is it because of her b-breasts? A-are they really that big? Y-you really like b-big b-breasts." She said as her voice trembled with rage, sparks flying in every direction from her wand.

"This is going nowhere. Siesta, grab my hand." I said to Siesta who grabbed my right hand.

"Y-you perverted dog!" Louise said as she pointed her wand at me before an explosion happened. I teleported out of the room with Siesta, and we ended up in Kirche's room by accident.

"Oh hello there darling. How daring and bold!" Kirche said as she checked out my muscular, nude body. Siesta also checked out my body, although she was less obvious about it.

"_Damn, can't get that right."_ I thought as she ran her hand down my chest.

"Sorry Kirche, wrong room. I meant to teleport into Louise's room." I said as she pouted.

"Also, do you have a spare set of clothes? Siesta needs some clothes." I said to her as she nodded before turning around.

"I will let that maid have my clothes under one condition." She said as I dreaded what she was possibly thinking.

"W-what is it?" I said as I lamented what I thought she was going to say.

"Every week, you must spend one night in my room with me." She said as she took opened her closet as my eyes were greeted with many fancy looking clothes.

"Ugh, fine." I said as Siesta went to the closet to pick out clothes. She seemed hesitant a first, but then she opened up and found clothes that she liked. I sat on the bed to wait for her, and Kirche sat next to me. Her hand was on my thigh, but slowly started to inch up before I put a stop to that. I killed ten minutes by talking to Kirche about what I said and to see if she reflected on it. She did and I was somewhat happy about this. She is a nice person at heart, and I don't want someone like that to die at an early age due to Syphilis or something like that. Siesta finished picking out her outfit which was just a simple brown skirt and a white blouse and then we went to the door, before I turned around to face Kirche.

"So is tomorrow night good?" I said to Kirche.

"Of course, darling." Kirche said as I nodded. I opened the door and looked outside to see Louise standing outside my door, her left foot tapping the ground repeatedly. I walked out to greet her with Siesta following closely behind.

"Y-you!" Louise said as she pointed her wand at me again. This time I'm not having any of her explosions. I paused time for everyone around me before walking up to her and taking her wand from her hand. I also took my room key from her pocket to make sure she doesn't come into my room uninvited. I then picked her up and put her next to my door before starting time again.

"Explosion! Huh?" She said as she noticed her wand missing from her hand. I smiled as I teleported into my room with Siesta, and a split second later, I heard an extremely loud banging on my door, and a profanity laced rant outside my door.

"Louise, when you have calmed down, gently knock on my door so we can talk like adults instead of children." I said as she suddenly became quiet. There was silence for a minute before there was a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in Louise." I said with a smile as I opened the door. Louise was still relatively angry from the scowl on her face, but she has calmed down. I asked Siesta to stand so Louise and I could talk on the bed.

"Why were you sleeping with the maid?!" Louise screamed at me, breaking the tranquil feeling of my room.

"First calm down." I said as I put my hand in front of her face.

"I did that to heal her."

"Heal her?" Louise said in a confused voice.

"Yes, she died yesterday, and me sleeping with her heals her wounds." I said but Louise started panicking when I said died.

"What do you mean died?!" Louise said as her eyes went wide open.

"She was killed by Count Mott yesterday. I revived her as a Devil to save her life." I said calmly.

"Okay then. What happened to Mott?" Louise said as she masked her surprise relatively well.

"I killed him." I flatly replied.

"You killed a noble! Do you know what you have done?" She blurted out.

"First of all he was a demon. Secondly, calm down. I have alerted the memory of everyone at the estate so they can't link me to it. Everyone remembers it as a tragic case of fire that destroyed his body." I replied nonchalantly.

"O-okay then. That still doesn't explain why you were naked with the maid." She said as she looked at me seriously.

"Devil healing magic works better when naked." I replied as she looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." She replied bluntly.

"I don't care. It is the truth, whether you believe it or not is your choice. You would be wise to believe it." I said, causing her to scowl again.

"Okay then. I need to go to my room to take this all in." She said as she got up and started going for the door.

"Wait! I need to ask you something." I said as I grabbed her hand, applying power equal to a human to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Wait is it?" She said as she turned around.

"How can I hire Siesta as a personal maid?" I said to her.

"You will need to talk to Osmond about that." She replied before getting out of my grip and leaving the room.

"Understood." I said to her back before turning to Siesta.

"Well, you heard her. Let me get dressed first." I said to Siesta as she handed me my clothes from yesterday.

"Let's go." I said to Siesta who grabbed me by the hand. We started walking to Osmond's office, hearing many whispers from nobles and commoners alike. We walked for ten minutes before reaching his office. I knocked on the door, and a female voice invited me in.

"Am I interrupting something?" I said blankly as I stared at the scene in front of me. Miss Longueville seems to be very angry as she was stomping on Osmond who was on floor for some reason.

"Oh no, . What can I do for you?" Osmond said as he got back to his seat.

"Siesta is going to be my personal maid and will be in on academy grounds as long as I am here. I am here to make sure that there is nothing wrong with that." I asked them as their eyes widened.

"No, there is no problem with that." Osmond replied.

"Good, one more question though." I asked him as I sent Siesta out to wait in the hallway for me.

"What is it, ?" Osmond asked.

"How much was Siesta's salary per month?" I asked. Siesta obviously needed the money, and I can't let the family of one of my peerage members starve.

"100 gold a month." He replied.

"Thank you for your time." I said as I bowed to Osmond.

"One more thing, Sir Rofocal." Miss Longueville said as I was about to leave the room.

"Have you started preparing for the familiar exhibition with Louise? It is in five days and the princess if coming to observe." Miss Longueville said, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"No this is the first I have heard of it. Thank you for telling me." I said as I left the room and met Siesta in the hallway.

"How would like to be my personal maid for 200 gold ecu a month?" I said to Siesta who suddenly perked up.

"Sir Rofocal, I would love to!" Siesta said as she got me in a crushing hug.

"Well then, you are hired." I said as we walked down to the mess hall where Louise was waiting. We ate together in silence mostly with Siesta standing right behind me, ready and willing to cater to my every need. The other servants in the room observed Siesta during the meal and they were looking at her with looks of worry and envy. I glared at them to stop and they stopped, feeling the power that I just released. Afterwards we went class and it was boring as usual and finished rather quickly. On our way to dinner, I asked Louise about the familiar exhibition.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about it. I need you be in it." She said.

"No problem, what do I have to do in it?" I asked her. If I was right, it is probably just some talent show for the various familiars.

"What can you do?" She asked me.

"You already know of my powers. I have an idea. Let's walk outside the school after dinner. I need to start training Siesta and might as well show you all of my powers to see which one you want me to display for the exhibition." I said to Louise who nodded.

We ate dinner in relative silence as Louise seemed to fidget with her fingers for some reason. I sent Siesta to the kitchen to get food for herself after Louise and I finished eating. Once she got her food, we all walked out of the academy and in walked into through Vestri Court, the light of the two moons illuminating every step we made.

"This seems good enough." I said as we found a spot in the forest. This place was heavily tree infested so there was little chance that we would get spotted.

"So why did you bring that maid again?" Louise asked angrily.

"I need to train her to use Devil magic." I said to Louise as Siesta looked absolutely giddy with joy.

"But first, what do you want me to display for you?"

"Any spell that is fit for a demonstration." Louise said haughtily as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay how about this?" I said as I raised up my right hand and formed a finger gun with it. I shot out a stream of water that I made into a water dragon, and I made it do loops and tricks before turning it into snake that chased its own tale. Louise looked absolutely awestruck when she saw this, and that gave me an oddly happy feeling. I let the water fly over the forest, and then released my grip on the water, causing it to shower the forest with a gentle mist of water before turning back to Louise.

"How was that?" I asked her with a smile.

"That was great darling!" A certain Germanian voice from the forest said. I looked over and saw Kirche and another person coming out of the forest. The other person had light blue hair and glasses but the most noticeable feature is the crooked staff she carried.

"Kirche! Why are you stalking my familiar?" Louise said angrily with a snarl on her face.

"Oh quiet Louise. I am simply observing your handsome familiar doing his wonderful magic." Kirche said as she clasped her hands together.

"No more. Get back to training." The blunette said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you again?" I asked as I truly did not know her name. I always see her around Kirche yet her name eludes me.

"Charlotte Helene d'Orleans, First Princess of Gallia, but you can call me Tabitha." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Tabitha. Louise and Kirche, Tabitha is right, so may you leave so that Siesta and I can start her magic training?"

"What do you mean her training? A commoner can't use magic." Kirche replied as she glanced at Siesta.

"Let's just say I gave her the ability to do so." I said as Kirche's expression turn dumbfounded.

"What? How?" Kirche blunted out as her face was inches from mine.

"Louise, are they trustworthy if I tell them the information?" I turned to Louise who was fuming at Kirche. Louise quickly glanced at the silent Tabitha and then at Kirche, before nodding her head and whispering in my ear that they are trustworthy.

"Okay, what you see and hear must be kept secret. Do you two agree?" I asked them both. Kirche and Tabitha both nodded and then I let them see my wings.

"Well then, as you can see, I am not human. I am a being called a Devil." I said as silence overtook the area we were standing at.

"I take it that I can tell you more?" I said to the two girls who looked shocked at this information.

"We Devils have the ability to revive organisms as Devils. Be it humans, cats, dogs, or anything that moves. From the smallest animal to the largest dragon, we can revive them to be Devils. With this transformation from human to Devil comes many changes. There is a dramatic increase in strength, speed, and reaction time. There is also the ability to see clearly in the dark as well as the ability to speak any language in the world. However the most important ability is the ability to use magic. All Devils can use magic, it is just a matter of training that determines how strong you are." I finished as Kirche looked like she was having a meltdown.

"So any questions?" I asked them slowly. It looks like they are having a hard time digesting this information.

"How?" Tabitha asked.

"How what?"

"How can you revive someone?"

"One of our leaders, Ajuka Beelzebub, creating technology that allows high-ranking noble families to reincarnate organisms as Devils to serve in our peerage."

"Peerage?" Tabitha said.

"A peerage is a group of Devils that serve a master. Only high-class Devils like myself can have peerages. Peerages are expected to follow the master and serve the master in every way possible. There are certain pieces in the peerage that grant certain powers. They are used in something we like to call the Rating Game."

"Rating Game?"

"It is a competition between peerages. Winner gets more prestige and power in social standings."

"How many can you have inside a peerage?" Kirche asked.

"We are given fifteen pieces from the beginning. Some beings may take more pieces to revive so the number varies anywhere from six to sixteen Devils in the peerage, and that is including myself." I said.

"Interesting." Kirche and Tabitha stated in unison.

"So anything else before I start training Siesta?" I said to Kirche and Tabitha.

"Can you make me into a Devil?" Kirche asked as she put her hand on my chest. Her question caused me to raise my eyebrows and looked at her in a shocked way.

"Why would you want to become a Devil?" I asked her.

"I want to be with you darling. Those wings you possess are magnificent and the power you possess, it makes me want you even more." Kirche said as I looked straight into her eyes.

"No." I replied flatly.

"But why? You revived her!" Kirche said as she pointed towards Siesta.

"I did that to save her from death, so it was necessary to turn her into a Devil." I said to Kirche.

"I want to be a Devil with you." Kirche pouted.

"Kirche, think carefully about this. We Devils live a very long time, much longer than humans. You will see the friends and family you love fade into dust as you still stand. They will die before you and you will have to deal with that. Are you prepared to endure that? If you are, I will reincarnate you now." I said seriously to Kirche who became silent.

"I-I don't want to then." She said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Fine, but if your life is in danger, I will reincarnate you." I said to Kirche who simply smiled.

"Okay then, I feel we have wasted enough time already. Can all of you please leave so Siesta and I can commence training?" I said to Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise.

"Okay." Louise grumbled as she went back to the academy with Kirche and Tabitha right behind her. I sighed a breath of relief as I had finally gotten rid of them.

"Okay let us begin." I said with a smile. I told Siesta how to use magic, and taught her basic elemental spells for thirty minutes. She seems to have a natural wind affinity which greatly surprised me as I thought she would be water based. She was an extremely quick study and listened to what I told her, which made me extremely happy at such an eager student. After magic, I taught her some basic self-defense moves in case she needed it. Her coordination impressed me and she became proficient in what I taught her in less than thirty minutes. I then forced her to do bodyweight exercises to push her body, but it seems to have no tiring effect on her. She seems perfectly fit from working in the academy as a maid, so I cut down physical conditioning from the forty minutes I originally planned to ten minutes.

"Well then Siesta, how do you feel?" I asked her once we finished training.

"I feel much stronger and faster than I have ever been Sir Rofocal." She said as we started walking back into the academy.

"Good, you will be stronger and faster than you thought possible." I said to her as I grabbed by the waist so we could teleport into my room together. I took off my shoes, socks, and pants before unbuttoning my academy shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"Siesta, can you please wash those in the morning?" I said as I went into bed.

"Sure Sir Rofocal, but where will I sleep?" Siesta said as she eyed the room.

"You will sleep next to me." I said as she stared at me with wide open eyes.

"Are you sure?" She said as she went near the bed.

"Yes Siesta." I said as I moved to the left side of the bed.

"Okay Sir Rofocal." She said as she stripped down to her underwear.

"Good night, my new Pawn." I said to Siesta as I put my hand on her face.

"Good night, Sir Rofocal."

She fell asleep first as I was up pondering what will happen in the future. I then brushed these thoughts aside before falling into a deep slumber. The next three days were somewhat repetitive and boring to be honest. It starts with me waking up at the crack of dawn and waking up Siesta up too before we both did our early morning stretches. Then it was breakfast and then the normal school day which teaches me nothing new. Afterward, I would eat dinner and then meet Kirche in order to make sure she didn't say anything about me. She kept me in her room longer than I would have liked, but I eventually managed to leave to find Siesta in the spot we picked out in the forest. She was learning all facets of Devil magic at an extremely fast rate, which greatly impressed me as I have never seen someone with this much potential. Afterwards, we would go back into the room to sleep just to wake up and do it all over again. On the fourth day however, this routine was broken with the sound of Louise pounding frantically on my door in the morning.

"Rofocal! Rofocal open up!" Louise said as the banging forced me to go to the door to open it.

"What is it?" I said, somewhat annoyed at her for making such a disturbance this early.

"The princess is going to arrive shortly!" Louise said excitedly.

"Interesting. Let me get dressed and then I will meet you in your room." I said as I slammed the door in her face. This might be a good chance to see if this princess will be useful to me in the future, so it is necessary that I see her.

"Siesta, I am going out to see the princess. Would you like to come with me?" I said to Siesta who was awake in bed.

"Yes, Sir Rofocal." She said as we both got dressed for the day. Siesta and I both went to Louise's room and then started for the entrance to join the crowd, although Louise was less than happy that I brought Siesta along. I simply smiled as she couldn't do anything as her wand was still in my possession, so I walked to the entrance with a big smile on my face, pushing through the crowd to get to the front for a better view. We managed to get to the front and saw Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche all standing together, waiting to see the princess. Trumpets playing at the sound of her arrival as three carriages made their way past the gates. These carriages were all extraordinarily ornate and pulled by white unicorns.

"Damn, why are there unicorns here?" I muttered to myself as I saw the carriages were being led by unicorns.

"Why do you say that?" Louise asked next to me. I could barely hear her over the sound of this extremely large crowd, even with my enhanced Devil hearing.

"Unicorns panic in the presence of evil, so they might be frightened that I am here." I replied as the unicorns suddenly stopped and thrashed around before breaking loose from their chains and running back to the entrance of the academy. Old Osmond ran towards the first carriage and opened the door, and two very angry guards appeared from the carriage.

"Who harbors such evil?!" One of the guards screamed as they descended from the carriage. No one answered as the princess stepped out of the carriage, inspiring "oohs" and "aahs" from the crowd. The princess had violet hair, clear blue eyes, and looked to be no older than eighteen years old.

"So that is the princess? I'm better looking than her. What do you think darling?" Kirche said as she grabbed my right arm, pushing it between her ample breasts.

"Um, yes." I said, not really wanting to anger Kirche and cause a scene right here. The princess talked with Osmond before the entire teaching staff bowed at her. She then disappeared into the crowd of guards and teachers, and then the crowd dispersed as there was nothing left to see. As Louise, Siesta, and I walked back to the tower where our rooms were, Louise grabbed me by the arm with an angry scowl on her face.

"How can you think that Kirche is prettier than the princess?!" She asked angrily.

"It is just my honest opinion." I said as I removed Louise's hand from my arm. Louise scowled at me for the rest of the journey to her room, and we simply sat there until dinner, going over what I was going to do for the familiar exhibition. I decided that I was going to change up my routine and told Louise about it, and she seems happy for this new routine.

We then ate dinner in the completely silent mess hall as the princess was in the room, eating at her own personal table surrounded by guards.

"Louise, Siesta and I are going to do some training. We'll come to your room when we are done." I said to Louise who nodded before turning around to walk away from us. I walked with Siesta to our usual spot and started to do physical conditioning with her for about ten minutes.

"Okay now that that is finished. Today you will be learning about Devil transportation and sword fighting. We will go over the use of magical circles."

"Magical circles?" Siesta asked.

"These are circles that allow Devils to travel from one place to another instantly." I said before moving ten meters away from Siesta.

A magical circle appeared on the ground where I stood as I created it for Siesta to use.

"Siesta, let me see your right hand." I said to her as she raised up her right hand. I put my finger on her hand and the mark of my family appeared.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked at her hand.

"This is the symbol of the Shax clan." I said as the mark faded from view.

"Okay Siesta, your first task is to bring me Derflinger from my room. Step into the circle. When you have Derflinger, simply focus your power and a magical circle should come out." I said to Siesta as she walked into the magical circle before disappearing into the circle. I stared at the night sky before looking back at the ground to see my family's circle appear again. Siesta went into the circle, and came out with Derflinger, all in less than one minute.

"Very good Siesta, you are a natural at this." I said to Siesta who held Derflinger out.

"Yes, partner?" Derflinger said while in Siesta's grip.

"You will be with Siesta today. Teach her sword fighting while I work on my magic." I said to Derflinger.

"Okay! It has been awhile since I have had a wielder this pretty." Derflinger said, causing Siesta to blush.

"Okay then, get to it." I said to Siesta as I turned my back to start my presentation. The presentation took about one minute and I was very satisfied at the end of it. I then turned to Siesta who seemed nervous about wielding a sword. I went over to her and personally helped her. I went to her back and grabbed her arms, helping her get the motion of the sword swing. We spent thirty minutes like this, but at the end, she got the basics down.

"Good job Siesta." I said to her as we started walking back to the tower where Louise was. Derflinger was talking incessantly and it was relatively annoying, but I just ignored it as we are close to Louise's room.

"Hello Louise." I said to her as I opened the door before a blonde haired woman tried to attack me. My enhanced reflexes allowed me to register the attack far faster than a normal human could ever hope to. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her extremely hard to the ground, causing her to writhe in pain.

"Rofocal stop!" Louise yelled as she leaped from the bed.

"Why?" I asked her as I put my right foot on the woman's armored chest to keep her from getting up.

"She is the princess's personal guard." Louise said as she gestured to the person beside her. It was the princess from earlier!

"Princess? What is she doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see my old friend." The princess said.

"I see. Sorry for beating up your bodyguard." I said as I lifted my right foot off the woman's chest before going back to Siesta.

"Louise, is this your lover?" The princess asked.

"No! He is my familiar." Louise quickly said.

"So you are the noble familiar Louise summoned. I am Princess Henrietta of Tristain, nice to meet you." She said in a kind voice.

"My name is Rofocal Shax, Marquis of Hell. Nice to meet you." I said as I bowed to her.

"Well Marquis of Hell, nice to make your acquaintance. I need to leave soon." Princess Henrietta said to me as her bodyguard returned to her side.

"Louise, this was the most enjoyable moment for me within the last few years." She said to Louise who beamed with pride.

"Your highness…" Louise said as Henrietta and her bodyguard walked towards the door.

"Familiar, please take care of Louise." She said as the bodyguard opened the door for her.

"Understood." I said to her. She smiled at me before turning around to leave after putting her hood on.

"Well, that was interesting." I said as I turned to Louise.

"Of course she is interesting. She is the princess after all." Louise said in a haughty voice which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Well if there is nothing else, good night Louise." I said to her as Siesta and I left her room. We teleported into my room and then went to bed after changing into our night attire which was pretty much nothing. I slept well into the night and awoke at the crack of dawn as usual before starting my usual routine of waking up Siesta and then Louise before heading to breakfast with them.

As today is the exhibition, Louise dragged me to a courtyard where there is a stage for performers and many seats for the observing guests. As I made my way to the preparation area in the back, I noticed many important looking people observing the events as they happened. I could see Princess Henrietta from last night sitting in the front row, flanked by her bodyguard and a middle-aged man who I assume to be her advisor. We were told that we were going to be the last performance, so I went to the side to observe the other acts, and I wasn't impressed by most of them.

Guiche was simply posing with his mole, and Kirche's salamander just blew out fire. Tabitha on the other hand impressed me with her aerial moves with her blue dragon as it seems like she didn't get this her full attention to prepare for.

"Come on, we are about to go up." Louise said as she dragged me backstage to prepare. Tabitha was the second to last act, so we were finally up.

"That was Tabitha the Snowy Wind. Next up, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." said as he spoke over the cheering crowd.

"Well Louise, it's showtime." I said as I walked out with a big smile plastered on my face. Everyone is going to be left speechless after I show them what I can do.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter will be of Fouquet.

Please review! I thrive off reviews as they help me improve so please take the time to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Read,review, and follow like always.

Skyline out.


	5. Assault on the familiar exhibit

Next installment of The Devil Familiar of Zero. A large number of you feel this character is too much of a pushover to Louise, and I understand that loud and clear. His personality will gradually shift to one who commands respect. Also, from this point on, it will gradually deviate from canon, but some parts will intertwine with the canon.

I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero or Highschool DXD.

"Speech."

* * *

"Let me introduce…" Louise started before I stopped her. We had just walked out of the prep area to the stage as it was my time to perform.

"I'll introduce myself." I said as I put my hand in front of her face.

"My name is Rofocal Shax. I am the Marquis of Hell." I said as the crowd started to chatter among themselves.

"Okay time for the presentation." I said as the crowd became silent. I sent Louise to the side before taking a deep breath. I made two finger guns with my hands and pointed them at the sky, causing everyone to look up.

"Boom." I said as I made two dragons shoot out of my hand. The one from my left hand is water dragon and the one from my right hand is a fire dragon. The dragons shot out to the sky and I made them fly to wall and back while flying in a spiral motion. Everyone was in awe at this as their facial expressions cleared exhibited their emotions at this sight. I then sent the dragons along the edge of the seats, causing some of them to singe due to the heat of the fire dragon. I then made both dragons criss-cross each other before intertwining right on top of the viewers. The two dragons collided and then fizzled out of existence, but not before showering the crowd in a gentle drizzle of water.

"That is all." I said as I bowed towards the crowd. I lifted my head up and saw the princess stand up, clapping at my display. Soon another started clapping, and before I knew it, the entire crowd was on its feet, clapping and cheering at my display.

"What a magnificent display of magic by Marquis Shax!" Colbert said to the crowd as he passed me on my way off the stage.

"The judges will render their decision in twenty minutes. Until then, please enjoy the food." Colbert said as he pointed to the buffet table off to the side that was filled with many ornate pastries.

"You did it Rofocal!" Louise said as she got me in a hug.

"I know I did." I said as she released her grip on me.

"You did well Sir Rofocal." Siesta said as she hugged me, causing Louise's smile to turn into a big frown.

"Yes I did." I said to her as Louise started to fume.

"Can you please release me now?" I said to Siesta as I adjusted my breathing to compensate for her newfound Devil strength.

"Sorry Sir Rofocal." Siesta said with a blush as she started to giggle.

"Since there are twenty minutes before the decision is announced, mind if I walk around for awhile?" I asked Louise who simply nodded.

"Siesta, please keep Louise company while I am walking." I said to her as I turned my back to walk around the perimeter of the school. On my way out of the courtyard where the stage was, I was confronted many people, each thanking me for my amazing performance, or saying how impressed they were by it. I simply smiled towards them but once they were out of my view, I frowned. Those people that were congratulating me are probably the same nobles who oppress commoners, and it made me sick that they put up a false front in public.

I walked around the perimeter for fifteen minutes, lost in my thoughts before I saw a group of people walking near a hole in the wall.

"Princess Henrietta! What are you doing here?" I shouted at her from behind. Why would the princess be out here when there are the nobles back in the courtyard? She and her entire group of bodyguards stopped when she heard my voice and she turned around to see me.

"Oh Rofocal, I am simply strolling around." She said with a smile as I raised my eyebrows. She never called me by my first name, so why did she start now?

"Can I tell you something near your ear?" She said as I nodded. She walked out from the group and leaned into my ear.

"Can you die for me?" She said as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood coming out and a spear of light protruding out of my stomach. I collapsed to my knees and looked up at Henrietta who simply smirked.

"Not what you were expecting right, Devil boy?" She said as her royal outfit ripped apart and wings came out from her back. The wings were dark so she must be a Fallen Angel! Her form started to change as she grew five inches and her hair turned black. Her eyes also turned a dark shade of red in this transformation.

"W-who are you?" I asked weakly as she stood over me. Any light weapon inflicts a serious amount of damage to Devils and I am currently feeling that effect.

"How rude of me for not introducing myself." She said in a mocking voice as I started to use temporal healing to close up my wound.

"My name is Erinyes."

"Erinyes? You are a Fallen Angel under Tariel." I said as I thought about the name Erinyes. I remembered her name being mentioned by Serafall at a dinner party. If I remember correctly, she was one of five angels to break away from the Grigori and became independent under Fallen Angel leader Tariel. However, the entire group disappeared without a trace and they were presumed dead by Serafall, but I guess that is wrong.

"There is none of God's rule in this land, so I believe the correct term is Angel. There is nothing to fall from." She said as she kicked me in the head as I healed my wound with temporal reverse.

"We need to leave now." One of the guards said to her, causing her to look away. My wound was fully closed and blood didn't leak anymore so I am ready to kill this bitch.

"It has been fun know you, Devil boy. From the bottom of Revelation's heart, we thank you for killing that wretched Mott who was a thorn in our side. Goodbye." She said as a spear materialized in her left hand. I started laughing at her and this pathetic display, catching her off-guard.

"What's so funny?" She asked seriously as I just smiled at her.

"This." I said as I leaped to my feet and grabbed her by the neck and threw her towards her group.

"Burn bitch burn!" I said as I launched a stream of fire at the entire group. The group shrieked in agony and I simply laughed probably as it was delightful to watch them suffer after they tried to kill me. They screamed for ten seconds before the sound of screams stopped. I looked at the group one more time, admiring my handiwork before deciding to leave to tell Louise of what just happened. I turned and started walking towards the courtyard.

"What is this?" I said aloud as I stumbled around. My vision was becoming foggy and I could barely keep my balance. That spear must have had some type of poison on it. That is the only possibility of what is happening to me right now. I fell to the ground and became disoriented, soon becoming unconscious within a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I blinked my eyes. I was lying face down on the ground and my muscles felt like they weighed one thousand pounds when I got back to my feet.

"Right, the poison." I said to myself as I created water to drink. Water counteracts by diluting the concentration of it in the bloodstream, according to Serafall. I created over five gallons of water to drink and chugged it down in less than two minutes, which is impossible for humans, but for us Devils, it is perfectly possible.

"Ah, much better." I said as I turned to look at the sky. There was smoke coming from the area where the exhibition was. Crap, that can't be good. I rushed over to the area as fast as I could, but my body still wasn't at one hundred percent. My body felt a lot weaker, but I was still stronger than an average human. I looked at my Iphone and saw the time _10:22 am. _I've been out for about five minutes, what could have happened within that five minutes?

I rushed to the courtyard where the exhibition was held and what I saw surprised me. There were bodies, some lying around while some were dismembered. I looked the corpses to see if there was any sign of Louise or Siesta, but I couldn't find any. There were at least four dozen bodies that I had to look through before giving up find them. Movement in the corner of my right eye alerted me to someone approaching my location.

"Siesta! What happened?" I asked my Pawn who held Derflinger in her left hand.

"Sir Rofocal! It was awful, they came upon the exhibition with yellow spears and swords and they threw them into the crowd." Siesta said in a panicked voice.

"Yellow spears? How many of them?" I asked Siesta after I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, they created yellow spears in their hands. There were two that created yellow spears and the other fifty had yellow swords." She said as she calmed down. Yellow spears? More Fallen Angels? The ones with yellow swords are probably just mercenaries hired for this job. Great, more things to kill.

"Where did they go?" I asked her.

"They followed Louise and the princess into your tower. Louise is probably hiding in your room." Siesta said as questions flowed into my head. Princess Henrietta was here? The princess isn't a Fallen Angel then.

"Let's go, we need to rescue them." I said to Siesta who nodded. We rushed towards the tower where our rooms, encountering hordes of burning bodies on the way there.

"Into this building!" Colbert shouted to me as he incinerated another person that was wielding a light sword.

"Need to do something first." I shouted at him before I made it to my tower. We rushed into the tower before getting greeted by a spear wielding Fallen Angel. This Fallen Angel was short and had blue hair and red eyes, and he glared at me with thoughts that made me shiver.

"Impressive, getting past Erinyes. You won't get past me though." He said with a dangerous smile as he made his wings visible. He had four wings, so he must be the second in command of this attack. He then chucked a spear at me which I dodged.

His attention was turned to me as he created a spear in each hand and repeatedly chucked them at me but I dodged each spear. Siesta managed to sneak up on him and chopped off his head with Derflinger.

"I-I killed him." Siesta whimpered as she started to cry. She dropped Derflinger and hysterically sobbed as the first kill is always the hardest.

"Don't worry, it gets easier." I said to her as I embraced her. She sniffled and then smiled before picking Derflinger back up. I helped her back to her feet before we started off for the room. We encountered the remaining Fallen Angel forces in the building and slaughtered them all before we made our way to the door.

I pushed open the door to my room before a sword tried to slash at me. I parried away the sword and saw who tried to stab me. It was that bodyguard from yesterday, Agnes if I remember correctly. She saw that it was me and lowered her weapon and let me into the room with Siesta following closely behind me. Louise was lying by the bed with Henrietta who was in the prone position.

"Rofocal! Don't scare me like that! I thought you died." Louise said as she hugged me before hitting my chest with hammer fists.

"Don't worry Louise, I wouldn't die that easily." I said to her as I pushed her away from me.

"What happened to her?" I said as I went over to Henrietta who was bleeding from the stomach as far as I could tell.

"She was hit by a yellow spear." Louise said as she looked sadly upon the princess.

"Crap that is not good." I said as put my finger on her neck. She has a faint pulse and is nearing death. She is bleeding and has appeared to have lost a significant amount of blood already so time is of the essence.

"Should I revive her?" I asked Louise.

"Yes! I don't want my friend to die!" Louise said as she implored for me to save her friend. I grabbed my Pawn piece before making a Shax magical circle appear under her.

"I, Rofocal Shax, order that you, Henrietta de Tristain, be given new life. Revive as a Devil!" I said as the Pawn piece went into her chest. The magical circle didn't disappear and that made me realize that it didn't work as she died from blood loss as shown by her lack of pulse. I rushed over and grabbed two more Pawn pieces before rushing back over to the now deceased princess. I jammed the two into her body as the circle faded away. I felt for her pulse and found it, albeit very weak, but it was there.

"Did you manage to save her?!" Louise yelled at me as she grabbed my shirt before I removed her hand from the shirt.

"Yes, she needs rest now, but she will be fine in about a day."

"Sir Rofocal, I think you need to see this." Siesta, who was standing by the window, said to me in a scared voice.

"What?" I asked as I reached the window before my question was answered. Outside the window, there was a six winged Fallen Angel, high above the courtyard. This angel had black hair with blonde highlights and was wearing a purple robe. He created light spear that rivaled a cruise missile in its size, and threw it towards the tower next to us, completely obliterating it. I saw that the other three towers were completely destroyed, and we were probably the next target.

"Siesta, get them out of here. Bring them to your hometown. Tarbes is it?" I said to Siesta as Agnes put Henrietta on her back to carry her.

"Yes, it is Tarbes. Where should they stay?" Siesta asked me.

"Bring them to your house."

"How will you find us?"

"I am linked to you as you are a Devil now. I can also track you down by your aura once I get to Tarbes. Get going." I said to Siesta as Louise opened the door for them to leave.

"Come back in one piece, Rofocal!" Louise said in a commanding voice.

"I will." I said as I pushed the windows open before opening my wings to take flight.

"Oh so you finally decided to show yourself." The Fallen Angel said to me as I was about 150 meters away from him.

"Who are you and why did you do this?" I said as I gestured towards the ground.

"My name is Keyhere. And this is only the first step towards the revolution." He said as he started to laugh like a madman.

"What revolution?" I asked, remembering the name Revelation that Erinyes mentioned.

"We will rid the land of nobles and our new government will be backed by us Fallen Angels." Keyhere boasted.

"While I agree with the ridding of nobles, you will not have power here if I have anything to say about it." I said as he created a magical circle in front of him.

"You won't after I kill you." He said with a vicious smile as he hit the circle, causing a light spear to fly out which narrowly missed me. He kept hitting the circle, causing spears to fly towards me, and I kept dodging them. I realized that this wasn't going anywhere so I paused time for him before going behind him. I then lit his body on fire before restarting time.

"AHH, it burns!" He said as he flew away from the academy, trying in vain to put out the flames. I followed him as he thrashed about in mid air before crash landing outside of school grounds. I landed perfectly and walked up to the crater where he was before looking inside.

"You bastard!" He said as he jumped out of the crater with a light spear in hand. I was taken aback by his sheer speed, but recovered just in time to deflect a spear he threw at me. I rushed at him as I created a water spear which I impaled through his stomach, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"What is Revelation?" I asked as I knelt by his body.

"Go to Hell." He replied as blood started flowing from his mouth. I simply smiled before standing back up.

"Already been there and wrong answer." I said as I put my foot in his wound, rubbing it in and causing more pain to him.

"Y-you are t-too late. Y-you will not stop Revelation." He said as I saw the life leave his eyes.

"Crap, didn't get any information." I said as I kicked his body out of anger. I looked around the forest before realizing I made a stupid mistake.

"Where is this Tarbes anyway?" I questioned myself. I sighed after spending five minutes pacing around wondering about my next move.

"I know what I will do." I said as I created a magical circle. I teleported to Mott's old mansion and appeared on the steps of the house. There appears to be no one at the estate as Mott isn't paying them anymore so they all probably abandoned their posts. I opened the door to see no one in sight, no guards, no servants, the place appeared to be completely empty.

I searched around the mansion, carefully noting each room that I have been to so that I don't get lost in the giant estate. I went to all the rooms including the kitchen, staff rooms, bathrooms, and various leisure rooms before coming upon the grand room where I found Siesta at the last time I came here. I went over to his ivory desk and sat in the chair before looking at for any scroll with a map on it. I ransacked through the top cabinet of the desk, sending useless papers flying around before I found a scroll.

I unraveled the scroll and discovered that this is a map of the local area of Tristain. I find it somewhat funny as he labeled his estate as _my house_ on the map, but this did give me an idea of where to start. I scanned around the map before finding the little village of Tarbes about one hundred and twenty mile away Northeast from my current location. I put the scroll back into the drawer where it came from and I then searched the other drawers to see if there is anything of value to give to Siesta. I found a few gold coins, a necklace, and an ornate bracelet. I put these all in my pockets before I tried to open the last drawer in the cabinet but found that it was locked and the key was nowhere in sight.

"No problem." I mused to myself as I put my hand over the lock to freeze it over completely. I then punched it, shattering the ice and the lock, which gave me the chance to open the drawer. I opened it and found a letter with an interesting seal on it. I then looked the symbol carefully before my eyes widened as I realized what it was. This was the symbol of the Devil pillar Buer, but that can't be right as they were killed in the Satan Civil War, unless they escaped like Mott did. I opened the letter and what it said greatly astounded me.

_To my dear friend Marax,_

_I know you are somewhat uneasy with my inclusion of non-Devil nobles, but it is for the better. These humans are extremely foolish in their pitiful attempts at power and I feel it would be unwise of us to not play to that emotion. We personally won't have to spend that many resources in our master plan if we include humans, and at worst, they could be used as fodder. Reconquista must use all resources at its disposal in order to accomplish the task that we have been working towards for over ten years. I hope you can come to understand and respect my decision in this matter. _

_ From your friend, Maximilien Buer_

I put the letter down after reading the name on the bottom. Maximilien Buer was one of the most notorious war criminals in the Satan Civil War. Him and his entire clan were vehement supporters of the Old Satan Faction, and their fanaticism led them to commit heinous acts, such as the massacre of civilians of Lucifaad. I thought that he was personally killed by Sirzechs Lucifer, but I guess that is false. I sighed as I digested all this information in as the name Reconquista became stuck inside my head. All of the information today made my brain hurt. First it was Revelation and now it is Reconquista, how many factions are there here? I looked outside the window behind his desk and saw that it was already dark outside so there is no point of travelling this late. I took of my clothes and went onto the bed where I found Siesta dying, and then fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke early late the next morning before starting my daily routine of stretches. I checked the time on my Iphone which displayed _9:54 am_, and this told me that I should get dressed and go out. I went outside to be greeted by the smell of the unpolluted air, which was a relief compared to the tainted human world air I had to breath.

I opened my wings and took one deep breath before I took flight. Tarbes is about twenty minutes by flight, so I simply took it easy as I glided through the sky. I could see the magical academy in the distance as well as the city that Louise brought me to. The trip was somewhat boring so I put in my headphones into my ears around ten minutes in. I listened to music as I could see a tiny village in the distance. I made my gradual descent onto the outskirts of the village as it would be troublesome for the villagers to see a winged man walking into their village. I retracted my wings into my back before walking into the village. As I walked into the village, I could see numerous people staring at me, probably because of my clothes or my foreign looks, but that didn't concern me as I need to find Siesta.

I walked aimlessly in the village before I picked up Siesta's signal. The "King" of a Devil peerage is always linked to their members, so it is virtually impossible for us to ever completely lose each other. I followed the source of the signal to a tiny cottage near the Northern part of Tarbes. The cottage looked relatively small, but it was in somewhat good condition as far as I could see from the outside. The one story cottage was painted in a brownish color, had two tiny windows, a red roof, and a wooden door on the front side. I approached the door and knocked three times on it, holding back my power to prevent me from destroying the door. I waited by the door for about a minute as I noticed a teenager staring at me from one of the windows. The teenager disappeared from view as soon as we made eye contact and he hid back inside as the door opened.

"Sir Rofocal!" Siesta said as she greeted me with a big hug.

"Hello Siesta." I said as I hugged her back.

"Siesta! Who is at the door?" A male voice from inside called out.

"It is my new lord, father." Siesta said as I heard a chair move from inside the house. A middle-aged man, who I assume to be her father, ran towards the doorway. The father is a man who looks to be in his forties and has black hair, just like Siesta.

"Hello there, my name is Rofocal Shax. I am the one who now has Siesta's contract. Who might you be?" I said with a smile as he reached the door.

"My name is Malcolm of Tarbes. Nice to meet the noble who has my daughter now." He said in a respectful tone of voice before he went to Siesta's ear.

"Nice catch Siesta." He said in a low voice that Devils could hear perfectly with our enhanced hearing abilities. I raised my eyebrows and Siesta blushed when she heard this.

"Father!" Siesta said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Don't worry Siesta. This one looks to be a keeper." He said to her, causing her to blush even deeper. I simply smiled at this before the father grabbed me by the hand.

"Come, let's bring you inside." He said as he dragged me into the house before locking the door behind him. I turned left before seeing a fireplace and seven children sitting beside it. All of these children have black hair and are sitting in a semi-circle formation. I also saw a taller woman behind a pot stirring a broth that was boiling.

"Malcolm, who is this?" The woman asked to the father who was standing right next to me.

"Dear, this is Sir Rofocal Shax. He is Siesta's new lord and lover." He said proudly as the kids all starting yelling.

"Did you hear that? Big sister Siesta has a lover!" One of the smaller girls said.

"Big sister is getting married!" One of the younger boys said.

"That is enough!" The tall woman said, getting the kids to become quiet, casting an eerie silence over the room as she approached me.

"Hello, I am Anne of Tarbes. Sorry for the noise they have caused." The woman said as she bowed.

"No problem. Nice to meet you Anne of Tarbes. So these are your children?" I said as I looked at the seven children in the house. The youngest looks to be around five or six, and the oldest appears to be fourteen or fifteen.

"Yes, I am the mother of Siesta and all of these children you see here." She said as she turned around.

"Children! Introduce yourselves!" She said as she yelled at them, causing me to raise my eyebrows. How can someone be so sweet and then so authoritarian the next minute?

"My name is Rachel." The youngest looking girl said.

"My name is Allison." Another girl stated.

"My name is Jessica." The last girl said.

"My name is Michael." The youngest boy said.

"My name is James." Another boy said.

"My name is Joseph." Another added.

"My name is Julien." The teenage boy from the window said.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Rofocal Shax. I am a Marquis of Hell, and Siesta's new lord. I will be sure to treat your sister with respect." I said to the kids who simply looked at me happily and nodded.

"So where are they?" I asked Siesta.

"They are upstairs." Siesta's father replied.

"Let's go." I said to Siesta as I noticed the stairs right behind her. We walked up one flight of stairs before turning and continuing up that one. I saw princess Henrietta laying on a bed with Louise and Agnes beside her. The bedside was being illuminated by one small candlelight and it was very silent there.

"Louise, I'm here." I said to her once her face became visible.

"Rofocal! Don't scare me like that!" She said in an angry voice. I simply rolled my eyes and walked up to the bedside.

"How did you save her? I have never seen magic like that before." Agnes asked.

"It is magic from my land. My land is much more technologically advanced and much more different because of this." I said to her.

"Your land? I would like to learn more about your land. Also, thanks for saving me, Sir Rofocal." Henrietta said as her eyes opened. I smiled at this, she was finally giving me the respect I deserve.

"Well, we have technology that you don't have here. Look at this for example." I said as I took out my Iphone and gave it to Henrietta. She stared at it like it was an alien, and she kept pressing the screen for something to happen, which it never did.

"What is this?" Henrietta asked me with a confused look on her face.

"It is called an Iphone. It allows people to communicate with each other and send pictures and stuff like that." I told her, but I could tell that I lost her after the word pictures.

"What is a picture?" She said.

"Eh, never mind about that. This isn't only way our lands are different. We also have a different system of government in our land." I said as I took back my Iphone and placed it in my back pocket.

"What type of government do you have?" She said skeptically.

"We have something called democracy…"

* * *

Well, hope you like that chapter. Read, follow, and like.

Most importantly, review! I need your opinions to help me make my writing better. So please take the time to review.


	6. Conflict with a spirit

Next installment of The Devil Familiar of Zero

"Speech"

_"thought"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero or Highschool DXD_

* * *

"And that is how democracy works." I said to the shocked faces of Louise, Agnes, and Henrietta. I just finished explaining how democracy works, and to say that they looked shocked was an understatement.

"How barbaric!" Louise stated. I just chuckled in her face, making her angry.

"You would think so right? It is actually quite civilized as we have laws protecting the powerful from the weak." I said to Louise who glared at me.

"Commoners shouldn't be able to decide these things on their own!" Louise said.

"Most commoners in my land are educated, so they are perfectly capable of electing a sensible leader." I said to Louise, putting air quotes around commoners to emphasize me point.

"Any questions from you Henrietta?" I said as I turned to Henrietta, who looks to be on the verge of falling asleep. Louise, from the corner of my eye, looks like she is going to explode in rage.

"Rofocal, how can you address…." Louise spouted out behind I put my hand in front of her face, silencing her at the moment.

"Shut up Louise." I said as she turned even angrier than before.

"Rofocal!" She screamed as she whipped out her wand. I really shouldn't have given it back to her. I really wasn't in the mood for her tirades, so I thought about using something that I have been perfecting. I manipulated the air around Louise to stop air waves. This creates a vacuum around her so any sound she makes doesn't reach me. I kept the air around her the same as I didn't want her to suffocate, but I could hear the crickets chirping in the distance as Louise's irritating voice was blocked out. She looks absolutely angry and went off on a tirade that I couldn't hear. I simply stood there and smiled, not hearing her abuse for once was absolutely nice, I should try it more often.

She stopped and then glared at me, probably figuring something is wrong due to my lack of reaction. She pointed the wand at me, and I swore I could make out the word she said.

_Explosion_

An explosion happened right where I was standing as I dodged like usual. I rushed forward and grabbed the wand out of her hand before shoving her against the wall with my other hand on her throat. I looked at her struggle disappointedly as I held her up with my right hand.

"Louise, you really should learn to control your temper." I said to her as she started to scowl.

"Let me down!" She seethed.

"Once you agree to at least try and control your temper. I also demand that you treat me with more respect." I said to her. She glared at me, but then said the magic words.

"Fine. I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, promise to treat you with more respect. Now let me down!" She screamed at the end. Pity, she was doing so well at the beginning of the sentence.

"What's the magic word?" I said with a smile.

"Please. Please let me down." She said reluctantly.

"Good, you'll get this back when you deserve it." I said as I gently put her down. I then turned to survey the damage, and saw a huge chunk of the room missing, giving me a perfect view of Tarbes from my position.

"Well, this is unpleasant to deal with." I said as I looked at the damage before turning my gaze to Agnes and Henrietta.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Henrietta.

"Much better, familiar." Henrietta said.

"Rofocal."

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"My name is Rofocal. Use it." I said in a stern voice.

"Um, why?" She said in a confused voice. The voice wasn't defiant or anything, but I felt somewhat irritated at it.

"Because your new master deserves some more respect." I said with a smile.

"New master?!" Agnes, Henrietta, and Louise shouted in unison.

"How do you think the revival magic works? You think you just get another lease at life without paying some price? The price is you are now a member of my Peerage, therefore you are a servant." I said to her as her eyes widened.

"Rofocal! Don't talk to her like that." Louise said as I zoned out her voice.

"So you are now a Devil, my new Pawn." I said to Henrietta.

"What is a Devil?" Agnes asked.

"This." I said as I showed them my wings. Both of their eyes popped out of their sockets when they saw my wings, and they were in absolute shock.

"So you aren't human…" Henrietta said as she reeled from the shock.

"That should be quite obvious now." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So she has wings like that too now? Agnes asked in disbelief.

"Yes, with proper Devil training, she will be able to use those wings." I said, answering Agnes question.

"Henrietta, how good is your magic?"

"Triangle class, why do you ask?"

"Devil magic enhances all current magic in the user. We also have spells that everyone can learn. These spells are different than the magic you have here." I said to Henrietta.

"So she will become more powerful now?" Agnes asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Devil magic is remarkably easy to learn, and it enhances their current powers."

"Interesting, so what are the duties of a servant?" Henrietta asked as Louise looked at her.

"Princess, you can't seriously be…"

"Louise, it is but a small price to pay for my life. I will gladly become a servant." Henrietta said to Louise.

"Well, you are taking this remarkably well." I said to her.

"As long as I can continue to be with Wales." She said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Who is Wales?" I asked.

"Oh never mind." She quickly said. I shrugged it off, and then thought about what to do next.

"We can go over your training sometime in the future, but there are more urgent things to talk about. Have you heard about the groups Reconquista or Revelation?" I said.

"I have. Reconquista is a group of nobles who want to overthrow the current governments of the countries of Halkeginia. They are the reason for the civil war in neighboring Albion." She said as I raised my eyebrows.

"_Albion? They have a country named after a dragon?"_ I thought.

"Revelation is a group of commoners who share the goals of Reconquista. But they are just a small commoner rebellion which will be put down very shortly." She replied.

"I see." I said as I put my hand under my chin, pondering my next move.

"Revelation was behind the attack at the academy so they want you dead. The first thing we need to do is prove you are safe so your government doesn't try to seize power." I said.

"What?! That will put her in danger." Agnes blurted out.

"Calm down woman." I said as I put my hand in front of her face.

"She doesn't need to go to the capital to prove she is safe. We just need something to prove that she is with us." I said as I looked at her body.

"What about that?" I said as I pointed to a ring on her finger.

"This is the Ruby of water, it will prove to them that I still am alive." She said as she took it off and handed it to me. I looked at it in the palm of my hand, noting its shape and blue crystal in the middle.

"Yes, this is fine." I said as I looked at Agnes.

"You are her bodyguard, so you need to go to the government to show she is alive. They know who you are and are inclined to believe your word." I said.

"You should leave now." I said as I handed her the ring.

"What am I supposed to say when I get there?" Agnes asked.

"Tell her she is currently in hiding and will reveal herself when the time is right." I said to her.

"Should I come back here when I am done or should I stay in the capital?"

"Neither, we are leaving this place soon. Meet us where the palace messenger Mott used to live." I said her as she nodded before descending down the stairs.

"Tell Siesta to come up on your way out." I shouted at her.

"What are we doing to do now?" Henrietta asked.

"First we need to move you somewhere more secure. I was thinking to Mott's estate. It is relatively close to the magical academy so we are never too far from help. Secondly, it is unlikely that anyone will look for you over there." I said to her as footsteps coming up the creaking stairs.

"You called for me, Sir Rofocal?" Siesta asked.

"Yes, be prepared to leave within ten minutes." I said to her.

"Ok, I just need to say my goodbyes to my family." Siesta said.

"They can come with us. I was planning to bring us to Mott's estate as no one will think about looking over there for us. It is much more spacious compared to your house here."I said to her.

"I will tell my father now." Siesta said happily as she went down the stairs.

"So get out of bed as we need to move." I said to her as she got out of bed.

"You can speak now Louise." I said to Louise as I turned off my selective hearing.

"How are we going to get there?" Louise said in an annoyed voice.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"On a horse."

"Then use that horse again."

"Come on princess." I said to Henrietta who was still in bed for some reason.

"I-I can't." She said weakly.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I feel weak when I try to move."

"Show me." I asked skeptically. She got up off the bed and started walking towards me before she fell over. I managed to catch her, but I realize that something is wrong.

"Princess!" Louise said as she rushed over.

"Hmmm, she has a fever from the looks of it." I said as I put my hand on her forehead.

"Fever?" Louise asked in a confused tone of voice.

"It is when her body temperature is higher than normal. Still, she should be able to make the journey as this is a minor condition."

"Rofocal! She is in no shape to travel there. She can't spend three days on horseback." Louise exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. A fever is nothing as long as it doesn't get worse, and besides, Devils have much strong bodies, so a fever shouldn't be a concern.

"Well, is there somewhere she could stay?"

"She could stay at my family's estate!" Louise stated excitedly.

"Is she going to be safe there?"

"Yes. My family has been strong supporters of the monarchy for generations. My mother served Henrietta's mother before."

"Okay then. So I suppose the plan will change. You will go to your family's estate with Henrietta, while Siesta will go to Mott's estate."

"What will you do?" Louise asked.

"Is there a place where I can get healing water? I can't be around you all the time and I need something to heal Siesta and you."

"There is a place called Lagdorian lake. There is a water spirit that resides there and she may grant your wish."

"How far is this Lagdorian lake?"

"It is on the Southeast of Tristain, near the border of Gallia."

"Okay then." I said as I put threw Henrietta over my shoulder, causing Louise to have a sour face.

"We need to get moving." I said as I went down the stairs with Louise following closely behind. I went downstairs and was greeted by Siesta's father.

"Sir Rofocal, what do you mean we can come with Siesta?" The father said slowly. His wife was right behind him and I saw the children peeping into the room from the corner.

"I mean your entire family can come live with Siesta and I in an estate. You have a large number of children living in this relatively small place. If you come live in the estate, your children will have a room for themselves." I said to the man who smiled happily.

"What do we have to do?" The woman asked skeptically.

"Just some basic upkeep on the house. You don't have to pay anything and Siesta still gets her pay." I said with a smile.

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your entire family can live in my new house as long as it is kept clean." I replied. They appeared to think it over, but by the looks on their faces, I already knew the answer they were going to say.

"So do you accept the offer?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes!" They both shouted in unison.

"Siesta knows where it is. When you have gathered all your belongings, just go there. I will be coming there after a quick stop near Gallia." I said as I walked over to and opened the door.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sun setting in the distance. Louise and I walked over to the stable in the back and picked out a horse. Louise got on first and I put Henrietta's unconscious body behind her.

"Okay, bring her to your estate. I'll go to this Lagdorian lake to find the water spirit and ask if she can give me some healing water." I said to Louise who nodded.

"Rofocal, fly that way and you will see Lagdorian lake. " Louise said as the sun set over the horizon. She pointed South, so I nodded and unleashed my wings.

"Don't worry Louise, I'll protect Henrietta and you." I said with a smile as took off flying. I got to about five hundred feet before heading South. I stared at everything below me, the grass, the clouds and the small houses that I could see. Everything from up here makes everything down there seem insignificant. I flew for one hour at a somewhat slow speed before I saw a large body of water. In the corner of my eye, I could see fire magic being used and that caught my attention. I flew down there and could see two hooded assailants attacking something that looks like pure water. I was surprised at this, but quickly got over it and landed near them without being detected.

I approached them and hid behind a tree, observing the battle unfolding in front of me. The two assailants were mages, one was a fire mage, and the other appeared to be a wind mage. I assume they are attacking the water spirit as the thing is on the lake, using water spears against the attackers. I decided that I was done watching and made my presence known.

"What are you all doing?" I asked as I stepped out from behind the tree. The two hooded figures stopped their attacks and turned around at me.

"Darling! What are you doing here?" A familiar female voice said to me. The figure removed her hood, and red hair flowed out. It was Kirche from the academy.

"Kirche, what are you doing?" I asked, surprised that she would be attacking a water spirit.

"I was simply helping Tabitha." Kirche said as the figure beside her removed the hood, revealing short blue hair. It was Tabitha, although I should have realized sooner because of her crooked staff.

"Demon! You do not belong in this land!" The water spirit said to me in a feminine voice as a water spear was chucked at me. I was surprised at the attack, but regained my composure in time to deflect it.

"Take this!" I said as I launched a massive fireball at it. The fireball hit the water spirit, but the damage appeared to be nothing. The spirit laughed at me before creating seven water tornados and sent them in my direction. I redirected all of them quite easily as water manipulation is a Sitri speciality.

"_This is going nowhere." _I thought as I thought about my opinions. A spirit can't necessarily be killed as it doesn't have a physical body, so I realized what I need to do.

"Surrender now or I will eliminate you from existence." I shouted at her.

"Never, demon!" She said as she hurled hundreds of water knives at me. I redirected them towards the trees before shooting an electric current at her.

"What are you doing to me?" She said between her screams of pain as her water body began to turn into Oxygen and Hydrogen. Sending an electric current to a body of water separates the two joined elements and produces Oxygen and Hydrogen, thereby killing the spirit. The spirit had terrifying screams as she swore she was going to kill me.

"This isn't over demon!" She said as her body completely disintegrated into Hydrogen and Oxygen. I walked over to water of the lake before holding some in my hand before letting it flow through my fingers.

"Why did you come here darling?" Kirche said in a sultry voice as she ran her right hand down my chest.

"Bit of a long story, but that doesn't matter now." I said disappointedly. Well, I guess no healing water here. I turned around and was about to leave before an arm grabbed me.

"Darling, where are you going?" Kirche asked.

"I was planning to meet up with Louise for the night."

"Darling, why don't you stay with Tabitha and I?" Kirche said as she looked at her friend. Tabitha was silent and simply nodded to her. I raised my eyebrows before thinking it over in my head.

"Okay, I'd be honored to stay with you two for the night." I said.

"We should get going now." Tabitha said in a quiet voice. Suddenly, a sound came from the forest, alerting me that something was near. I saw a small blue dragon come out of the forest, and I've seen that dragon before at the academy before. Tabitha walked up to the dragon and started petting its head, causing the dragon to make happy sounds.

"Sylphid, we need to go now." Tabitha said as Kirche and her got on. Kirche then signaled for me to get on and I nervously walked up to the dragon. This is my first time going up to a dragon, and I am very excited for this chance to ride one.

I hopped on and took the seat in front of Kirche. After a few seconds, the dragon took off into the sky. The ride was exciting, but the speed of this dragon didn't impress me as I could go just as fast, if not faster. We spent the trip in silence as Kirche hugged me from behind while I looked down to see a flooded village. We rode on the dragon for a few minutes before a manor came into view. The dragon landed right in front of the wooden door and an elderly man with white hair came out to greet us.

"I see we have another guest for the night. My name is Percerin, caretaker of this estate." He said with a bow as I nodded. We all entered the house and I immediately notice the portrait of a man hanging in the living room. I took a seat on a blue couch as Percerin went to go make tea.

"The tea and dinner is ready." Percerin said a few moments later as he emerged from another room. Kirche, Tabitha, and I got up and went into the next room, where a large table of food was waiting for us on a long table. We took our seats at the table, with Kirche seating next to me, and Tabitha on the other side. There was a wide selection of food at the table, and I wondered how the three of us were going to finish it.

My question was answered throughout dinner as Tabitha ate a lot of food. For someone her size, she has a large appetite. I ate relatively little, and Kirche ate a decent amount of food. I was finished with my meal in twenty minutes and I was also the first one done.

"Can you show me to a room?" I asked Percerin, who was standing behind Tabitha at the time. He nodded and we exited the dining room together. Percerin led the way and I followed, but I realized that Kirche was also following us. I ignored her throughout the trip and we soon stopped in front of a door. Kirche continued to walk past us, so her room must be in this area too.

We opened the door and lit a candle, illuminating the room although it wasn't necessary for me as I can see in the dark. The room was neat, not extravagant but not bare, so it was comfortable for my tastes.

"Thank you." I said to Percerin who simply nodded.

"There is a bathroom in the hallway on your right side." Percerin said as he exited the room. I turned around and stared at the room, evaluating all the features inside. The bed had a black blanket neatly folded on it and white sheets underneath. There was a window on the left side of the room, letting in some of the moonlight in. There was a dresser with a mirror and a small cabinet opposite the bed. I sighed as I took off my clothes and made my way to the bed. I went underneath the black blanket and turned to the side, looking out the massive window as I thought about what to do next. I soon faded into sleep and had a good night's sleep.

I felt something warm on my chest as I began to wake up. There was something on me, preventing me from moving.

"What is this soft feeling on my chest?" I muttered to myself.

"Good morning, darling." A female voice said from underneath the blanket. Kirche revealed herself from under my blanket and she is completely naked. Her large breasts were what I was feeling earlier.

"Damn, did we do anything?" I said with a sigh as I thought about the possible headaches this will bring.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. A lot of reviewers were complaining that Rofocal is too much like Saito in regards to Louise's abuse towards him. I tried to change that a little and made Rofocal take a bit more aggressive in this chapter. What did you think of it? Also, since school is starting up in a few weeks, this might be the last update for a week or two as I get ready for the new school year.

Read, follow, and favorite this.

Most importantly, review! I need your reviews to tell me what I should improve on, what I should write. This story is built on your reviews.


	7. Meeting the Vallieres

Next installment of The Devil Familiar of Zero. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update this story as much as I like due to school starting up again. I have also been busy with my new story The Devil Tyrant, so if you could check that out and review it, I will appreciate it.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

"Goodbye, Kirche." I said as I opened the front door.

Cool morning air greeted my face as I walked outside with Kirche muttering something as she follows me out the door. I just spent the morning talking with Kirche, making sure that we didn't have sexual intercourse yesterday night. She confirmed that we didn't do anything, relieving me of all the anxiety I had since I woke up with her on top of me.

That would be very bad if we did and a baby was created. Half Devils with human blood are very dangerous as they don't the traditional weakness of holy items that we pure Devils have.

I'm glad that we didn't do anything after all. It truly would have been a disaster if we had sex and a baby was formed. Kirche could have died in childbirth, not a good solution as I don't want her to die. If the child was born, someone needs to take care of him or her, and I'm not sure I could be that person.

Nonetheless, all of this is irrelevant as nothing happened between us, and I'm glad. Kirche is now grabbing my left arm, trying to stop me from leaving Tabitha's estate.

"Where are you going?" Kirche pouted while making a face. I must admit that it was cute and probably would have made any other man turn around and go back with her, but I wasn't fazed at all.

"I am going to go meet up with Louise now." I said as Kirche again made a face.

"Why are you with that Zero instead of me?" She said as she took my left arm and put it against her breasts. I again was unfazed and retracted my arm back to my side. I couldn't simply tell her the truth with Brimir and I, so I pondered what to do.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I said as I opened my wings as fast as possible before taking flight, leaving Kirche in the dust. I flew North, hoping to reach the magic academy so I could find out where exactly is the Valliere estate. I noted my current location in the sky and matched it with the locations I have been to, and deduced the path to the magic academy from this information. I flew for thirty minutes at my normal speed before I saw one tower in the faint distance. The tower was one of the five towers of the academy, so I knew that I was going to arrive.

I gradually descended into the forest around the school, making sure that no one saw me as I don't want them to see my wings. I smoothly landed and retracted my wings, looking around to make sure no one was approaching my location. There was no one, so I started walking in the direction of the gates of the academy.

I saw very few people in the courtyard, just a few servants and some staff members whose names are somewhere in my head that I can't reach at this moment. I then walked into Vestri court, the sight of my battle with Guiche, ah, good times.

" , how are you?" Colbert shouted as he waved at me. He was walking in the courtyard, some type of box in his arms. I started walking towards his location at the other side of the courtyard and saw the smiling forming on his face.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." I said as I reached his location. I then looked down at the box, it was blue, red, and white, and it looks like something a little child would like.

" , do you know what this little box is for?" Colbert said as he handed me the box. I examined the box, noticing the pin and the knob, before seeing the word_ toy_ written on the box. I have my suspicions about the box, so I opened it up to find several little animal figurines inside. This confirmed what I believe the box to be.

"It is a music box." I said as Colbert's face looked confused.

"Music box?"

"Yes, this is how it works." I said as Colbert stared hardly at what I am going to do. I turned the knob a few times, tightening up the mechanism inside, and then pulled the pin on the side. A nice, smooth sounding music came out of the box, surprising Colbert. I believe the song is It's A Small World, a song played by Disney at their amusement parks if I remember correctly.

"Amazing!" Colbert said as he put his right ear against the box, eagerly listening to the music of the box. The music eventually stopped playing, and Colbert took his ear off the box, his face full of joy at the music.

"Is this something of your land?" He said, his face absolutely giddy when he spoke.

"Yes, there were of my land, but they are relatively old now, and have been replaced with more modern technology."

"I see. Rofocal, are you busy today?"

"I was planning on meeting up with Louise later, do you need help with something?"

"Yes! I have been collecting strange objects for years now. Would you mind helping me identify these objects?"

"Sure, where are they located?"

"In my workshop. The academy gave me a small stable and I converted it into a workshop. All of my items are inside.

"Lead the way." I said as he nodded before turning around. He walked towards the stables with me following closely behind him. I noticed his workshop was behind the stables, far from any possible student or servant wandering into the area. We came to the shed, a modest wooden structure that looks like a log cabin more than a workshop.

He took out a key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock and turned, causing the lock to click, and he opened the door. I followed him inside, noticing all the primitive inventions he created, as well as the blueprints for future designs on pieces of parchment scattered on the desks in the dimly lit room. The sun was coming in from the West side, providing a bit of sunshine, but not enough to illuminate the entire room. I went to the window, staring at the wall just outside of it as Colbert scattered about in the workshop.

"What is this?" Colbert said from behind me. I turned around and noticed a massive object in his arms. I turned at looked at the table full of items from Earth, and then back at Colbert.

"That is a boombox." I said as Colbert looked confused.

"Boom….box? It creates explosions?" He said as I chuckled.

"No, it doesn't make explosions. It does play music."

"How?" He said as he looked curious.

"See this?" I said as I pointed at the cassette slot. He nodded so I thought about how to explain what the boombox is.

"You need to put something inside called a cassette tape. Once you put it in, as long as you have a power source, it can create music. Music comes out of these." I said as I gestured at the two circular speakers.

"I see! What about this?" He said as he put the boombox on the table before picking up the typewriter next to it.

"That is a typewriter. You can use it to write something you want on it."

"Why would you want that if you can simply write on scrolls?"

"You can produce more writing on the typewriter rather than having to write out each letter by hand."

"Interesting. What are these things on it?" He said as he pointed at the keys.

"These are letter keys. They form the basis of a language in my world called English. There are twenty-six letters, and with those letters, you can make any word you want." I said as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Interesting. What about the rest of these items?" He said as he gestured towards the table that as far as I could see, had over thirty items on it. I realize that I can't be stuck here all day explaining each one to him, so I thought about a deal we could make.

" , if I identify each object and tell about its function, can you tell me something in return?"

"What is it?"

"Can you direct me to Louise's estate?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

"One more thing, after I identify each object, I'm going to place it on the floor just so I know which ones I've identified." I said as he took the boombox to a corner before coming back for the typewriter. Colbert also came pulled up a chair and a piece of parchment to the table, and readied a quill with ink, probably going to take down notes about what I say.

"Electric rice cooker. You can cook a food called rice inside without the use of a fire. You simply put the rice inside, and as long as there is electricity, you can make warm rice." I said as I pointed at the white rice cooker on the table.

"Electricity?" He said as I facepalmed.

"This." I said as I rose my left arm and aimed it at a window. I took a deep breath before unleashing a lightning strike, causing the window to shatter. I then took the electric rice cooker and gently placed it right by Colbert's feet. Colbert looked at the window and then back at me before turning back to this parchment, scribbling frantically on the sheet.

I continued identifying objects in his room for a few more hours until there was nothing left. I must admit, there was a rather large assortment of items inside the room. There was a pencil sharpener, television remote, deodorant, enigma machine, light bulb, and a camcorder, and these were the most noticeable items.

"And that is all." I said after identifying a fax machine. Colbert nodded as he looked at all the notes he took, all thirty seven pages of them.

"So, , you helped me, I'll point you in the direction of the Valliere estate once we leave school grounds." He said as I nodded.

He stacked all of his notes neatly in a pile and put the pile in a desk drawer before opening the entrance door. He exited first and I followed in the rear, noticing the fading colors of the sun as it began to set in the horizon. We walked in the direction of the gates as I noticed the lack of students in the courtyard. We walked for about five minutes in complete silence as we reached the gates.

"You will reach the Valliere estate if you go in that direction." He said, his right finger pointed in the North direction.

"You will see a massive estate unlike any other and that is it."

" , will you consider postponing your decision to travel? It is going to get dark soon." He asked.

"No, I will go tonight." I replied

"How will you get there?"

"Don't worry about that. I should be leaving now, anything else?"

"Be sure to give my battle commander Karin my regards." He said as I raised my eyebrows, wondering who this Karin is.

"Of course, goodbye." I said as I started walking into the forest. I turned around, making sure he wasn't following me into the forest. He wasn't, so I expanded my wings without the fear of anyone seeing. I jumped off the ground, and caught a wind from the South, helping me glide in the direction Colbert pointed me to. I glided for about an hour before I noticed a sprawling estate in the distance, and seeing that it was far grander than Mott's estate, it must be the Valliere estate.

I saw the walls of the estate from the sky as I searched for a proper landing spot, hidden away to prevent anyone from seeing my wings. I noticed a patch of clearing in the forest, hidden about three hundred meters from the main gate of the estate. I gradually glided to the spot, slowing down my speed to avoid a crash landing with the hard ground. I stuck the landing perfectly, managing to hit the ground at the right speed to avoid a collision.

I got out of the forest, noticing a foot bridge in front of the massive wall. The door was massive and there were two guards on duty at the time, at least that is what I can see from my position. The guards are rather old to be guards, by my estimation, there are in their thirties, and the one on the left sports a thin moustache. Both are dressed in modest armor, causing lances in their right hands while sporting serious expressions on their faces.

I started walking in that direction, thinking about what I was going to say to get me into the estate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard with the moustache bellowed.

"I do. The name's Marquis Rofocal Shax, I have business with Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." I said as they looked at each other before nodding.

"Prove that you are a Marquis, demonstrate magic."

"Good enough?" I said as I made a fireball in my hand before putting it out. They nodded and then the one with the moustache looked up at the wall.

"Open the gate!" He said as the gates swung open, revealing a well lit estate about two hundred meters in front of me. The estate had many ornate windows and was surrounded by a wall of well-trimmed trees in front.

I walked onto the estate grounds, hearing the sounds of the gates closing from behind as I started walking. I noticed the various species of flowers as I continued on the path to the front door, looking for any similarities to the ones here compared to the ones at home.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I approached the steps to the manor, walking up each step as I pondered what was going to happen at the door. I reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the door, knocking on it three times before I heard a response.

"Coming." A young, feminine voice said from behind the door. A young woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a maid uniform opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely after bowing.

"My name is Marquis Rofocal Shax.I have business with Louise, may I see her?" I said as she nodded.

"Please, follow me." She said as she let me through the door. She closed the door behind us before walking in front of me. We walked on red carpet as I looked at the well painted walls, noticing the small details of the walls. We stopped in front of the stairs as the maid turned to face me.

"Please wait here, I will retrieve Miss Louise from her bedroom." She said as she bowed before going up the stairs.

"Nice place." I muttered to myself as I continued looking around the room. I heard footsteps coming from the next floor, and I turned my sight to see Louise and the maid.

"Rofocal!" She said as she rushed down the stairs, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't leave me! Where were you all this time?"She said as she hit my chest with her tiny fists.

"I couldn't get the tear from the spirit as it attacked me. I then spent the next two days trying to find this place." I said, leaving out the night with Kirche as I don't want her to be angry.

"Where's Henrietta?" I whispered in her ear.

"She is in my room, still weak from the journey." She whispered back.

"I see." I said, thinking about what to do next.

"Excuse me, Miss Louise, Mister Rofocal, dinner is about to start." The maid said as she came down the stairs.

"Well, you should have dinner before we discuss what to do." I said to Louise, who nodded in return.

"Let's go." Louise said as the maid started walking into a hallway, with Louise and I following closely behind.

We walked into the dark hallway before making a left turn, entering into a grand room. The room was well lit, and there were paintings hanging everywhere in the room. There was a long table with three women at the end of it, each with a plate of food in front of them. There was the oldest looking one with pink hair at the end of the table, and her glare looks like it can pierce the strongest door just by looking at it. There was one with flowing blonde hair, her expression was also serious, but not as serious as the one at the end of the table. There was the last one with pink hair, she has a kind expression on her face, a stark contrast to the first two.

There is a fireplace at the end of the table, and numerous servants at the ready for any of the women.

"Who is this?" The one at the end of the table asked as I walked into the room.

"Names Rofocal Shax, Marquis of Hell." I replied as all three focused their attention at me.

"Oh, so you are Louise's familiar. I thought the rumors were false." The one with the blonde hair said as she stood up and started walking towards me. Her eyes examined me from head to toe, focusing on my eyes, our sights met.

"And you are?" I asked, not knowing why this woman was looking at me.

"Hmph. I am Louise's oldest sister, Eleonore de La Valliere, and I will be treated with respect." She declared as she raised a finger up. I rolled my eyes and continued walking before stopped near the table.

"Cool story." I replied as Louise sat opposite of Eleonore, who looks rather angry for some reason as she took her seat.

"So familiar, you are a noble?" The one at the end of the table said as she looked at me.

"That could be said."

"What do you mean by could?" She said as she focused her eyes on me.

"Nobility in my land doesn't require magic. I just happen to have it." I replied as her eyes widened.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Hell."

"Where is this Hell?"

"It isn't in your world as I am from another world."

"Impossible, there is no such thing! You are a liar!" Eleonore said as she stood up from her seat.

"Believe whatever you want, but it is the truth." I replied dismissively.

"Show us your magic if you can truly use it." Eleonore demanded.

'_Damn, what a bitch.' _I thought as I held my hand up before creating a rock and setting it on fire.

"Happy now?" I grinned as she glared angrily at me before sitting down.

" Well, since you proved that you can use magic and are of noble birth, how would you like to marry into this family?" The one at the end of the table asked me as I raised my eyebrows.

'_Seriously?' _I thought as she continued on.

"Yes, you can marry Eleonore or Cattleya." She said as Eleonore stood up.

"I'm not marrying a familiar, not matter what his background is." She stated. I became somewhat annoyed at her behavior as she seems even worse than Louise, if that is even possible.

"Feeling is somewhat mutual, I don't want to marry a hag." I replied as everyone looked at me with a shocked expression. I felt the air lower by at least twenty degrees, so I looked at Eleonore who was trembling.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A HAG?" She screamed as she pulled out her wand before launching a wind ball at me. I froze time and walked around the table, grabbing her wand out of her hand before walking back to the other side. I then unfroze time and watched the wind ball hit the wall.

"Yes." I said as I twirled her wand in my hand. She looked shocked and then noticed the wand missing from her hand.

"Eleonore, that is enough." The one at the end of the table said.

"But I….."

"No buts. Familiar, apologize to my daughter now."

"Um, no."

"You are refusing an order from me?" She said slowly as she got up.

"Yes, who are you to give me orders?" I asked.

"I am Karin the Heavy Wind." She said as she glared at me.

"Ah, so you are the person Colbert mentioned as his commander. Still, you don't hold sway over me." I replied as she looked angry.

"How arrogant! You will learn about respecting me. Be ready in half an hour. We will duel at the entrance of the house." She said, taking a coat from her servant before storming out of the room.

"Rofocal! Apologize to her now! You are going to die." Louise said as she grabbed me, hugging me while hitting me with her tiny fists.

"Not necessary, I intend on winning." I replied.

"No! Mother doesn't understand the meaning on holding back." Louise stated.

"Neither do I." I said as I left the room with a servant who looked absolutely terrified for me. I walked out to the entrance with Eleonore, Louise, and Cattleya right behind me.

I was in front of the house as I sat in Lotus position, trying to clear my mind before a battle. I meditated for half an hour before I heard the flapping of wings, opening my eyes to the sight of a giant manticore. I saw her dressed in full armor, with a saber in her hand and a mask covering her face. She dismounted the manticore which then flew away.

"Well, let's get this over with." I replied as I saw her scowl underneath the mask.

"Very well, I am Karin Desiree de La Valliere. My runic name is Karin the Heavy Wind."

"Well then, I am Rofocal Shax. I guess my runic name is Rofocal the keeper of Chronos."

"You can have the first move." I offered her.

"I intend to." She said as she launched a powerful wind spell at me. I dodged as she created several tornados which she sent my way.

"Not going to happen." I said as I stopped time before destroying the tornados with two water serpents. I then started time again and rushed at Karin as I was boosted by my wind magic.

She then proceeded to rush at me with inhuman speeds, and she tried to slash at me with her wandsword. I dodged her strike before countering with a right hook to the body with full force. The punch went through the armor and landed perfectly as I moved to disengage from close quarters combat.

"You are the strongest human I've ever faced. Not good enough though." I said as she conjured up more tornados, sending over ten of them my way.

I decided to face them head on, wanting to see what she was really capable of. I created a tidal wave of water, sending it head on to meet the tornados. The tornados and the wall of water crashed head on and neutralized each other, but I didn't celebrate as I noticed numerous blades coming at me.

'_Interesting tactic. Sending in swords behind tornados. You are an interesting human.' _I said as I surrounded myself with water before solidifying it, causing ice which will protect me. The ice blocked the wind swords, and she rushed at me as she conjured up hundreds of tornados which surrounded me.

I then switched to fire as I created a massive ring of fire, over one hundred meters in diameter, and expanded it to destroy the tornados. The fire destroyed the tornados, but this was a distraction as I noticed hundreds of wind blades coming at me from all sides. I barely had time to put stop time before two swords managed to inflict cuts on my left arm and right leg.

"Ok, no more playing around." I yelled as I created three massive tidal waves of water which I sent at her. I rode on the third one and I saw her create tornados to stop the tidal waves. She managed to destroy the first two and managed to destroy the third one as I closed the distance to engage her in a fist fight. She kept trying to slash me with her wandsword as she added in wind spears when I was too far to be slashed at. I countered by dodging the attacks and sending water spears at her. She managed to cut down the water spears, but I managed to get close enough to launch two more punches to her body, each going through the armor, and the second one lifted her up off the ground.

She managed to catch herself as rushed again, this time I aimed to disarm her of her wand. There was some blood coming out of her mouth, but she didn't back down and rushed right back at me. She conjured up numerous wind spears, but I dodged all of them before grabbing a hold of her wand. She tried to yank the wand out of my grip, but I kicked her in the stomach, again going through the armor, and this caused her to fall to the ground. The wand was out of her grip in the struggle and was now firmly in my hand.

"Winner!" I screamed out loud as I saw the shocked faces of Eleonore, Louise, and Cattleya.

"Rofocal! You did it!" Louise said as she ran at me, before tackling me with a flying hug.

"Damn right I did." I said as I noticed Karin struggling to getting back to her feet.

"You okay?" I said as I went over to help her up, making sure that she wasn't critically injured or anything.

"Yes I am. I haven't had such a fight in nearly thirty years." Karin said as she took off her mask. I gave her back her wand after she took off her mask.

"Feeling is mutual. That is the best fight I have had in a very long time. So I respect you for your skills now, do you respect me for mine?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I can tell you are able to protect Louise. But why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I asked, confused about what she meant.

"Why do you continue to protect Louise? You have the power to conquer Halkeginia if you wanted to." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I have my reasons, one being the familiar runes." I replied, looking down at my runes before thinking back to my meeting with Brimir.

"What guarantee is it that you will stay loyal to my daughter?"

"If I was going to abandon her, I would have done it a long time ago." I replied as she scowled at me.

"Well, you have proven that you can protect her at least. But this isn't the end."

"I must say otherwise. You are at your limit. The strikes to your body will cause severe internal injuries if left untreated. I on the other hand remain relatively unscathed." I said as she looked down at her broken armor.

"Come on, let's get you inside so I can heal you." I said as I lifted her up, surprising her before I carried her bridal style to the door, ignoring the looks I was receiving from Eleonore, Cattleya, and Louise.

'_This is going to cause a headache.' _I thought as I saw the looks on their faces. Damn, they aren't going to make this easy for me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Read, follow, and favorite this story. Most importantly, review! I need you to tell me what I need to improve on.

I'm not sure as to when I will get to updating this again. School is picking up, and I need to continue on my other story, The Devil Tyrant. I hope to update next month, but I can't promise anything.

Thanks to everyone who has been following this story since the beginning, hope to update soon.

Skylinemaster out.


	8. The Doctor has arrived

Next chapter of the Devil Familiar of Zero. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than I would like. School has been taking up my time so I can't write as much as I would like.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DXD or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

"Let's heal you up." I said to Karin as she was lying on her bed, her armor beside her bedside. She took the punches extremely well for a human I must admit. The armor stopped most of the impact, but my punches are still very powerful due to my natural Devil strength.

I placed my both hands on her stomach, trying to get a feel of where the injuries are. I noticed Louise becoming angry at the other end of the room as I did this, but I ignored her and went back to finding a source of pain. My right hand stopped when I felt something over her liver while my left hand continued looking for a source of pain. It stopped over her low intestines, so I knew where I needed to heal.

"Here we go." I replied as I closed my eyes and pressed my hand into her stomach. I focused my time powers onto her stomach, reversing the effect of time on her body. I stopped the internal bleeding in lower intestines and reversed the rupture on her liver, fixing the spot where there was a hole. I then created fluids for her to drink as she was slightly dehydrated.

"You better?" I asked. Cattleya, Eleonore, and Louise were all surprised by my actions, if the looks on their faces were any indications of their feelings.

"Yes, thank you. How did you do that?" Karin asked as she got her back off the bed.

"Time and water manipulation, and a basic understanding of anatomy." I said. The Sitri clan is very well known for its medical capabilities in the Underworld, so I suppose a basic understanding of anatomy is a lie.

"Time manipulation? That is impossible!"

"It is the truth. If it makes you feel better, I have very special healing powers then, let's leave it at that then." I replied as she frowned.

"Okay then, I believe you."

"Okay then, your body needs rest as you are currently fatigued. My powers can only go so far." I said as I turned around to head for the door.

"Wait, Rofocal." Karin yelled from behind me.

"Yes?" I said, not bothering to turn around.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter."

"No problem." I said as I looked to Louise, who tried to hide a blush on her face.

"Good night." I said as I reached the door, turning the knob to open it. Louise and her two sisters were right behind me, and Eleonore was the one that shut the door behind her. There were four maids outside the door, each waiting to take us to our respective rooms I suppose.

"Well ladies, if you have nothing else to ask of me, I will retire to a room now."

"Um, Rofocal? Could you do something for me?" Louise said, looking embarrassed as she got the words out of her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Could you heal Cattleya for me?" Louise blurted out suddenly as I raised my eyebrows. I then glanced at Cattleya, who was smiling, before turning back to Louise.

"What is her ailment?" I asked.

"Her body is weak and she can't go outdoors much." She said as I nodded.

"I see. I'll take a look at it. Cattleya, do you have any objections?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No, I would like to get rid of this ailment so I can spend more time with Louise." Cattleya said as she smiled.

"Understood. Let's do it in your room then." I said as she nodded before turning around to walk. We all walked behind Cattelya as we walked down the dark hallway to her room. All of us, including the four maids, walked behind Cattleya in a single file line before Cattelya suddenly stopped in front of a room.

"Here we are." Cattleya said as one of the maids opened the door for her. The maids stayed outside while Eleonore, Louise, and I went into the room with Cattleya.

"Alright, lie down on your bed facing upwards." I said as Cattleya went to her pink covered bed to lie down. I walked up to her supine body and stood next to her.

"Alright, I'm going to put my hands on your chest to sense for anything wrong with your body." I said as she nodded. I put my hands over her chest and I immediately felt something.

"Hmm, there is some obstruction of the heart. I'll check the rest of the body to make sure there isn't anything else." I said as my hands went down her body, searching for any signs of disruption. I felt her bones were somewhat weak, but that can easily be fixed.

"I've finished. Cattleya, you have CAD and a minor deficiency in Calcium."

"What is CAD?" Louise asked.

"CAD is coronary artery disease. This is when the entrances of your heart is shrunken, preventing the proper amount of blood from flowing in."

"Then what is Calcium?" Louise asked as I paused. They don't have a basic grasp on elements so it is probably useless to try to explain what it is to them.

"It is very complication to explain, so I will just say it is the material that is necessary for your teeth and bones. Cattleya has a deficiency of it, which explains the weakness I felt in her bones." I said as I turned to Cattleya.

"Cattleya, I will fix your CAD right now, is that okay?" I said to her.

"Yes, I want to be cured of this." Cattleya said from the bed. I put my hands over her heart, and closed my eyes.

"I want you two to be absolutely quiet while I do this. Is this understood?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes to see their responses which came out with dead silence. I started to manipulate the liquid inside of her body, getting a feel for the blood inside her body.

"You will feel a bit of pain when this happens. Just bear with it." I said as I felt the blood in her arteries near her heart. I feel the constriction of blood going to her heart, and thought about what to do. I am extremely nervous as this is the first time that I have ever done something like this. I have learned much from my mother's side of the family, the Sitris, about medical operations, but this is my first time performing it.

I focused on one artery first, trying to make sure that what I am planning will work. I created a small amount of Hydrochloric acid in her blood stream, manipulating it to make sure it doesn't come in contact with any skin of the artery. I guided it successfully to the source of the plaque, and let them contact which each other. The acid corroded the plaque until it was nothing, and there was very little acid left afterward. I felt the artery widen, letting more blood in, successful operation.

I can't celebrate yet though as there are several more arteries to clear up. Okay then, I should get to work on those now. I repeated the same process for the others, sending the acid to destroy the plaque, and then neutralizing any remaining acid. It took me twenty minutes in total, but I managed to clear up the remaining arteries.

"So, how do you feel?"I asked as she got out of bed.

"I can breathe a lot better." She said with a smile.

"Good, that fixes one of your problems, now let's talk about your Calcium problem." I said as Cattleya nodded.

"Now, you can fix the Calcium problem by fixing your diet." I said as I noticed the piece of parchment on a desk. I walked up to it and created ink words on it before taking it and handing it to her.

"As the list shows, this is what you need. You need any dark colored leafy green vegetables, cheese, yogurt, almonds, and fish. Just basically eat as much vegetables as you can." I said as she said looked over the list

"How will this help?"

"All of the foods I mentioned and that are on the list are rich in Calcium. Eating these will replenish the Calcium levels in your body." I said as she nodded. I then looked at Louise, who is dumbfounded, and then Eleonore, who is shocked.

"Well then, if there is nothing else. I'll go to my room." I said as I turned around and headed for the door. I opened the door, and a maid is outside, waiting there for me.

"Shall I lead you to your room, master?" The maid said with a curtsy. The maid is a young woman, probably in her early twenties, wearing a traditional maid outfit, her long blonde hair underneath her headpiece. She was carrying an oil lamp in her hand, guiding her through the darkness although I could see perfectly fine as we Devils are creatures of the night.

"Yes, let's go." I said as she nodded before heading in the left direction as I followed her closely. We walked for five minutes, not saying a word to each other as we passed the numerous portraits and paintings on the walls.

"Here is your room master. Is there anything else you require?" She said as she stood in front of a door.

"No thanks. Good night." I said with a smile as she curtsied before heading away from my door. I opened the door, revealing a dark room, illuminated only by the light of the two moons outside of the window. The room itself was large and clean, with a bed that could fit three people comfortably against one of the walls.

I took of my clothes, leaving only my black boxers on as I walked towards the bed. I slipped into the bed, pulling the blanket over my body as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I heard footsteps outside of my door and someone opened my door, and tippy toed into my room. I was on edge, and got ready to make sure I am ready to respond.

"Rofocal? Rofocal, are you awake?" I heard Louise say in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" I said as I sat up in bed to look at Louise. Louise is wearing her usual pink nightgown as I saw through the darkness.

"Thank you for helping Cattleya." She said while smiling. Louise looks quite cute when smiling, she should do it more often.

"No problem."

"Um, Rofocal? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Louise asked, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Sure." I said as I laid down in bed again. Louise came onto the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night, Rofocal."

"Good night, Louise." I said as I fell back into sleep.

I woke up from my long night of sleep and turned to see Louise sleeping peacefully next to me. If only she was that peaceful all the time. I got out of bed as silently as I could, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake Louise up. I started doing my morning stretches, but stopped when I heard knocking on my door.

"Mr Rofocal, it is time for breakfast. Lady Valliere is requesting your presence at the table." A young brown hair maid said as she opened the door to the room.

I glanced over and looked at Louise on the bed. She is waking up and stretching her arms right now, looking relatively happy as she was waking up from her sleep.

"Good morning Rofocal." Louise said with a smile.

"Good morning, Louise." I said as I returned a smile.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" The maid asked.

"No, no. I am ready." Louise said as she got out of the bed.

"Rofocal, let's go." Louise said as I nodded. I followed Louise and the maid out of the room, closing the door as I left. We walked down the hallway before turning to walk down the steps of the stairs. We then walked into the hallway before turning into the dining room.

Sitting at the table is Eleonore and Cattleya, and at the head of the table is Karin, wearing the clothes that she went to bed with. The table is absolutely filled with food, many of them much more elegant than the food served at the magical academy.

"Good morning, Louise, Rofocal." Karin said with a smile. I was truly surprised as this would be unthinkable to me twelve hours ago. Her attitudes towards me has really changed within the last few hours. Moreover, I am surprised that she able to move so freely without any pain as she stood up and is currently walking towards us.

"Good morning, mother." Louise said as she looked suspicious.

"Good morning, Lady Valliere." I said as I shared Louise's suspicions. I am truly surprised that someone so rigid is capable of smiling.

"Come have breakfast." She said as she gestured towards the table. Man, her smile is rather terrifying. I simply nodded and took a seat next to Cattleya while Louise sat on the other side, next to Eleonore.

"Good morning everyone." A woman's voice said from the doorway. I turned to the hallway to see Henrietta, smiling while wearing a purple nightgown.

"Princess, you are awake!" Louise said as she leaped out of her seat to hug the Henrietta. The entire sight amused me when Louise flying tackle hugged Henrietta, this could have been a scene from an anime show.

"Indeed I am, Louise." Henrietta said as she took a seat next to me.

"How are you, Princess Henrietta?" I asked.

"Good Rofocal." She said as I nodded.

"Enough of this talk now. Let us pray to Brimir before we eat." Karin said as everyone sitting at the table, except for me, closed their eyes and started praying to Brimir. I became silent when they prayed, but was nonetheless amused that I met the person that they are currently praying to.

They finished praying and then we ate breakfast. I finished within twenty minutes, having consumed five pieces of ham, four slices of bread, three pieces of fruit, two sunny side up eggs, and one glass of orange juice. I excused myself to my room, and walked there with a maid.

"There is nothing else. You may go." I said as the maid curtsied before exiting the room, closing the door on her way out.

"What to do?" I said to myself as I stared out the window, looking at the small pond in the distance. I then looked at the nightstand where I put my bag of Evil Pieces are.

"Can I come in?" Henrietta asked as she knocked on my door.

"Sure, come in." I said as I turned to the door. The door opened and in came Henrietta, Louise, and her bodyguard Agnes.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw tears flowing from Henrietta.

"Oh Rofocal! It is horrible!" Henrietta said as she hugged me, causing me to flinch.

"What happened!?" I said as I tried to calm her down.

"This happened." Agnes said as she came forward with a letter. I took the letter out of her hand, and started to read it.

"This is a love letter from Prince Wales of Albion. I don't see what the big deal is." I said after reading over the contents of the letter.

"Read the where the letter was written from." Agnes told me, causing me to look down.

"It says Newcastle, Albion. I remember hearing something about a civil war there. Is that true?"

"Yes. The nobles there have rebelled against the monarchy. The rebels have driven back those loyal to the monarchy to Newcastle and now they are under siege. Wales is the only member of the monarchy who is left." Agnes told me as I nodded. I finally understood that Henrietta is upset and worried about her lover.

"I see. So shall we go rescue him?" I said as Henrietta looked at me.

"Thank you, Rofocal!" Henrietta said as she hugged me again.

"Okay, I need someone to help me as I don't know the way to Albion." I said as Agnes stepped forward.

"I can't bare to see Princess in such pain. I will do anything to make her happy." She said as Henrietta smiled.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I took my bag of Evil Pieces, just in case if it is necessary.

"Wait, Rofocal." Henrietta said as I made my way towards the door. I turned around to see she is taking a ring off one of her fingers.

"Yes?"

"You will need this." She said as she handed me the ring.

"What is this for?" I asked, not really sure as to why she is giving me a ring.

"Wales won't trust anyone in Albion. This ring is proof that you are sent by me." She said as I nodded.

"Let's go." I said to Agnes who nodded before she opened the door.

"Rofocal." Henrietta said as I started walking out of the door.

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to look back at her.

"Please bring him back." She said.

"I will." I said as I shut the door behind me.

"How long will it take before we get there?" I asked Agnes as we walked down in the hallway.

"It will take two days by horse. We will head South West to La Rochelle before catching a ship to Albion." Agnes said as we reached the stairs. We walked out the door, and I saw a griffin touchdown right in front of us.

A man with gray facial hair and a blue hat dismounted his armored griffin and passed us as we went to the horses.

"Who is that?" I whispered in Agnes' ear as we stared at the man.

"He is Viscount Wardes. He is the leader of the Griffin Knights He is also Louise's husband." Agnes said, causing me to raise my eyebrows as the last part surprising me.

"I see." I said as I thought about the possible ramifications of what she said.

"Miss Agnes, are Louise and Princess Henrietta inside?" Wardes asked as he looked in our direction.

"Yes." Agnes replied as she mounted her horse.

"I see. Good day then, Miss Agnes." He smiled as he went inside the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked her after staring at the doorway for a few moments.

"Getting on my horse, what else could I be doing?" Agnes said as she looked at me incredulously.

"Who said we are traveling by horse?"

"How else are we supposed to go then?"

"Like this." I said as I took out my wings and flew up into the sky with Agnes in my arms after I grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as she wrapped her legs around me. She looks absolutely terrified, which was made me feel surprisingly good.

"Next stop La Rochelle." I said as I made a sharp turn to the South West direction, aiming to reach this La Rochelle before sun down.

* * *

Hope that you like this chapter. Next chapter will be about Albion and resucing Wales.

Read, follow, favorite, and most importantly review! Your reviews are what build this story as they help me understand what you, the readers, what from the story. So please take the time to review.

See you next time, Skyline out.


End file.
